Playing the Game
by gemstoneb1985
Summary: All human cast. Edward is the big high school baseball star, Bella is the new quite girl at school, what happens when fate and a head injury bring them together, evil cheerleaders and egos getting in the way, can they ever really admit they just like each
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

BPOV:

I sighed deeply as I looked out over the grey, foggy baseball field, '_does it ever not rain here_?' I wondered idly

I missed the heat and light of sunshine that I had taken for granted in phoenix. '_Stupid mother falling in love yet again, what was this, husband number five or six? _

My rather easily led mother, Renee, had fallen in love yet again and had moved to Morocco with Phil, I think his name was Phil anyway; I had stopped paying attention after husband number three, 'cause his business had set up over there are she possibly couldn't live with out him_. Groan_.

Naturally, meaning that I yet again took second place, which I was used to by now, but being kicked out of my own home to Forks,was a new low, even for Renee. I argued that I was seventeen now, and frankly I was a very mature seventeen year old who was able to look after herself, as I had been since I was ten or so, when her first 'forever' romance came along.

She argued that she didn't know how long she'd be gone and was worried about me looking after myself, especially if I would start sketching get so immerse that I wouldn't bathe or feed myself for days on end until I was done, or starved to death. She is a little over dramatic, and I did something similar, only the once, when there was a big art competition I was desperate to win and spent a week solid locked in my room until everything was perfect, the fact that I had won, always escaped this scenario in her mind.

Never the less I fought hard to stay and prove I could look after myself for a few months, but it fell upon deaf ears, the whole Jake incident only further destroyed my case and made Renee's final decision all the easier, I needed to be watched and looked after under the roof of an adult. _Sigh_

So here I was on the high school bleachers of a small, baseball obsessed town, which was always raining, dark and miserable, living with my Dad Charlie, Husband number one, who was hardly ever home cause of shift patterns, all on my own.

_God damn forks. _

My dad Charlie is a fireman for Forks and the surrounding areas, why they need a fire department, when it rains so much here that it would be impossible for any thing to catch fire, let alone big enough for the need of a fire truck, was beyond me.

Charlie worked on a shift pattern; four nights, a two day break before four day shifts. When he wasn't working he would catch up on sleep or go fishing, leaving me on my own for large periods of time, so much for being watched and looked after. I guess that was the silver lining on the grey cloud that is Forks, and one I was sure to keep a secret from Renee.

The house is much smaller than the one in phoenix I was used too, but I have my own en-suite room, so that meant complete privacy, as Charlie isn't a big people person either, communication normally came in grunts and nods, so I could be left to survive on my own.

I missed having a car though, my poor baby, adeptly named baby, was too expensive to bring with me here and wouldn't have survived the road trip even if I had tried. So I was resigned to walk to school, until I could find a suitable replacement here in Forks, on a very strict budget. No more Renee meant any more rich boyfriends throwing money around to impress her and in turn trying to impress me so that they would look good in my mother's eyes. My downgrading was pretty much complete by moving to Forks. Don't get me wrong I'm not spoilt, decked out in designer clothes or any thing, but I had lived comfortably for a few years, as Renee up graded with each new boyfriend. Now living off a Fireman's wage meant, I would have to drain my meagre saving funds and buy a car. Art supplies will be scarce from that point on.

After all this reflection I was feeling in rather a bad mood, I was cold, my rain jacket clearly not big and warm enough for Forks weather despite the promises on the label that it would keep you alive and warm in all weather conditions, I snorted out loud at the thought, and my converse's weren't keeping my toes happy either, I kept having to wiggle them to make sure they were still even attached! My fingers bared slightly better due to the continued movement over the sketch book pages with my favourite 2B pencil, making delicate marks to tarnish the white paper.

I Looked up at my surroundings again, the baseball field was huge, I'm sure other sports were played here to though. I could see the old school building ahead of me with the car park to the side. It was made from red bricks with what looked like lead lined windows, like in churches but with out the stained glasses. Behind that was forest, more specifically trees, lots and lots of sodding green trees that stretched for miles around the tiny town.

I focused on my immediate surroundings, I was alone, quite and peaceful on the bleacher's overlooking the baseball field. They were off white, but well maintained. Rather large considering the size of the town really, I'm sure there would be space left over if everyone from the town came and sat down on them. This had become my little slice of heaven away from everyone and there questions, hidden under the bleacher's roof at the back of the school away from prying eyes.

The very fact that the bleachers had a roof to protect it from said continued rain only further darkened my mood. '_At least it keeps my sketchbook dry'_ I thought as I looked down at the crisp white paper in front of me where my pencil hung expectantly. I'd been drawing trees, '_what else in this place is there to actually draw_?' when I had become distracted by the emergence of the baseball and cheerleading teams coming to practice.

Stupid small town, I already decided that the whole place was practically inbred, when the proof all came running out on the field in front of me. Leading the way was Alice Brandon, head cheerleader and possibly the perkiest person in the world, with her inky dark spiky hair bobbing around her neck. Following her were the two boys she lived with, Emmett and Edward Cullen, they were cousins or some kind of relation like that and Alice was one of their step-sister?

Emmett is very well built, all muscle with dark curly hair, loud and brash. Edward, is more reserved but is still the big man on campus, all broody and leather jacket wearing, I hadn't seen much of him as he had been away on some baseball thing, I had heard about him from reputation around the school and the way all the girls bubbled with excitement when they spoke about him in the toilets or the changing rooms, but as he was coming out with the popular 'inbred' crowd I assumed it was him.

Following them were Rosalie and Jasper Hale, they were incredibly gorgeous twins blonde and tall although Jasper had dirty blonde hair and a dirty smile to match. Rosalie was a brilliant blonde with red lipstick always on, very Gwen Stefani circa 1996 but much longer hair.

Rosalie was holding Emmett's hand ready to do the dutiful girlfriend routine, by actually watching them train, and Jasper was racing to catch up with his best buddy Edward, whilst staring at Alice in her too short cheerleading outfit. See what I mean all in bred, I bet there grandparents are all friends or lovers too. '_Yuck_'

Don't get me wrong having all that history probably makes them amazingly close friends, but it was all just a little too close for me. I've grown up in a big city, so you don't have that kind of close history, everyone's so separate and I did not really have any friends back home because I was quite and with drawn, counter balancing Renee's larger than life personality. No Friends, expect Jake, but that had ended horribly and I didn't want to dwell on it either, I had moved on to a new place for a fresh start, although it wasn't going that way so far, despite the new location, which probably explains why a week into my new school, half way through the semester I was still sat alone after school sketching instead of hanging out at the hippest teen joint, or where ever kids my age hung out now days. Truth be told I like to be on my way, I'm way too introverted to put myself out there, so I hang back and sit drawing instead.

I could feel my long wavy brown hair falling over my shoulder out of the loose bun on the back of my head I made earlier in order to not restrict my view of the page in front of me, when I felt eyes watching me. I had been staring out on the training in front of me for like ten minutes while I day dreamed, the most penetrating look came from the most amazing shade of green eyes I had ever seen, even from a distant they sparkled.

I hung my head quickly and went back to shading the trees from beyond the baseball field so as to avoid any more embarrassment. I felt my cheeks get hotter, the tell tale sign I had started blushing again. Only like the hundredth time this past week, every time I had to introduce myself or even worse stand up in front of class and tell every one about my self I blushed, despite saying nothing or any real embarrassment.

Take English for example _'Hi, my name is Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella. _(Blush_)I'm from Phoenix and have moved here to live with my dad; he's a fireman in the tri country area _(more Blushes). _Errrm I hope to get to know you all at some point……….errrr thanks._' (Biggest Blush). Not very poetic I know but the

best I could manage presently. This was why I hide away and drew, but yet again I had brought attention onto myself while trying to be distant.

I carried on with my drawing, letting out a frustrated groan or furrowing my eyebrows together when what I was putting on the paper didn't quite match what I saw in front of me, when I felt some one standing nearby looking over my shoulder at the paper in front of me.

'Hi, I'm Alice Brandon; it's nice to meet you. WOW you're a great artist it looks so realistic and pretty, Your Bella right? How are you finding forks? What do you think of the teachers, oh and the students?'....... She kept talking, well asking questions, in a sweet sing song voice, really quickly and never actually pausing to let me answer, or take in any air as far as I could tell.

She was stood, all bobbing and hair floating around her tiny neck, in her too short and not to mention tight cheerleading uniform even on her tiny frame, staring at me intently with her caramel eyes, when I figured she had finally stopped for air and was expecting me to answer her torrent of questions when I felt a sharp and large thud on the side of my head.

Her Caramel eyes suddenly lost there focus and looked out over the baseball field, then quickly back to me, her lips started to move, I guessed to ask more questions, when my eye sight became a bit blurry, and the spot on my head that had felt the thud, got deeper and more persistent. It affected my hearing I couldn't hear what Alice was saying but her lips were still moving, I caught a muffled 'OH MY GOD' and something about a ball, but it made no sense to me wasn't she asking me about school a few seconds ago, what had I done to offend her so much?

I was feeling suddenly very tired and fighting the urge to just put my sketch book down and lie down right there on the bleacher's and have a nap in front of Alice, that would go down well, I had already upset her, I'm sure falling asleep as she asked me bright and friendly questions would go down wonderfully.

I heard, I'm guessing, hurried footsteps, but everything seemed to be going in slow motion and there was a really annoying ringing that must be driving everyone else mad, and god I was so tired all of a sudden, when I jerked out of going into the blurriness and blackness by a pair a sparkling, intense green eyes, etched with concern in front of me. I think I sighed and began mumbling hopefully about being all right and that everyone should just leave me alone to sleep, as I now no longer care who I offended and upset by doing just that, as I stared at them and finally the tiredness took over and I close my eyes, mumbling about the green eyes as I did.

EPOV:

'Shit' I growled from beneath the covers. I had just heard the annoying alarm going off and turned over to press the snooze button, when I realized that I must have already done that, a lot, as I had five minutes to get up and get my sorry arse to school.

I had been away for a week at a baseball training camp in Port Angeles and hadn't quite adjusted to being backed home yet. I pulled the covers back unwillingly and stumbled to the bathroom, stupid with sleep and hit my leg on the dresser. 'Fuck' today was not going to be a good day.

I turned the shower on hoping that the steaming hot water would help to wake me up, '_why did I think it was a good idea to sit up half the night when I had school the next morning?' _I wondered annoyed at myself.

Jumping in the shower without paying attention ended up making me swear again 'FUCK!' freezing cold, and not helping my bad day mood brewing. I started muttering to myself as I got out the icy shower and went to look at the damage in the mirror, 'god damn step-ho and stupid mother, shitty cousin, why couldn't they be more god damn considerate? Move into my god damn house and use all my god damn water' I was been irrational, they needed to shower to but ever since the good doctor had taken in my cousin Emmett, when his parents moved, and married Esme, my god damn art teacher, bringing her daughter Alice with her, I struggled to get any hot water!!!

I shouldn't complain really, Emmett had always been like a brother to me any way and spent all his time here that it was naturally for him to move in when my aunt and uncle moved for my uncles new job.

Esme and Alice had been a surprise though, things changed really quick, I was happy for Carlisle, my dad, he deserved to be happy, my mum had died years before, from pneumonia and it had been me and him ever since. The biggest change at our huge house was me having to move room, cause Princess Alice decided she needed my room as it had bigger closet space, it caused many nights of shouting and arguments of which I needed up losing, but giving Alice my nick name for her 'step-ho' which she hated, but tough shit.

It worked out for the best in the end, Carlisle converted the attic for me into a huge room with en-suite and a dark room at the far end, which I spent way too much time in, hence lack of sleep.

After assessing the damage in the mirror, I decided there was not any thing I could do to improve the dark bags staring back at me from beneath my terminally messy bronze hair so I gave up, brushed my teeth, got dressed in whatever I pulled out of the wardrobe first, and grabbed my leather jacket and a oversized beanie hat to cover my hair.

As I ran down the two flights of stairs to the kitchen, I almost ran into Esme who was at the bottom of the stairs. She smiled sweetly, 'I've made breakfast Edward but i'm afraid it may be cold now, your going to be late for your first day back if you don't hurry.' Always the teacher, 'sorry' I mumbled stepping round her as she grabbed her coat and umbrella from the bottom of the stairs, 'Alice tried waking you, but you weren't err….. Overly polite, you should apologise when you get to school.' I snorted as she walked out the door and to her merc in order to drive off to teach the complexities of high school art. Riveting I'm sure.

I shouldn't be mean to her or Alice but it was a big change for me and I was only just handling it really, Alice had been a good friend before the marriage, despite the fact her and Jazz wound each other up constantly, if only she knew how much Jazz liked, no worshipped her. It was different having her living with me, I had no escape. I surveyed the left over breakfast that no doubt Emmett had demolished, grabbed a slice of cold toast and my car keys.

Strolling out to my shiny Volvo I smiled, my life line, I like almost nothing better than to drive fast with my music loud in order to go into my own world once again.

Today I actually had a need to speed, I was late, and Alice must have gone with Emmett in his ridiculously large jeep.

I drove to the old red brick building and was of cause late, everyone was already in classes by the time I strolled through the door of my English class.

'Nice of you to join us Mr Cullen' Miss Jones added sarcastically as I took my seat next to Jazz, we rolled our eyes simultaneously, '_how original'_ I mused.

Once everyone had settled into their assignments, Jazz turned to me and started,

'Alice is not happy with you and that foul morning mouth of yours.' He grinned 'she was going on it about all the way from the car park, good luck when you see her next.'

'Thanks man' I returned with an uneasy smile, Alice annoyed is not one of my favourite things even more now that I have no escape form her.

'Dude what have I missed?' I asked referring to the previous week's absence.

Jazz stared going on and on about Alice and how they had managed to yet again piss each other off and make up an hour later, I wished he would get his act together and just ask her out already, cause she really was invading my life at every angle now and I needed to escape. Same old with Jazz, they had been friends to long he didn't want to make it weird.

I must have zoned out as Jazz was just staring at me, damn lack of sleep, I was definitely getting a full eight hours tonight. '_What_?' I demanded looking at him accusingly.

'New Girl, started last week, quite, hides away and blushes, like a lot, your opinion?' he was paraphrasing his earlier comments I guessed. I hadn't seen the new girl yet and really had no clue what he was going on about so I just shrugged my shoulders and turned back to my notebook in order to actually do the stupid assignment, as I was not keen on failing and being thrown of the team. Jazz huffed next to me clearly annoyed at my lack of interest in what he considered the big debate.

By the time class had ended Jazz had relaxed. The rest of the day went by in a blur really, I caught up on the work I had missed and listened to the normal small town high school chatter, which annoyingly was still focused on our new mysterious arrival who I had yet to see, I was beginning to think everyone had made her up!

At the end of school I was glad for the release of Baseball again. On my way to get changed the Principals rather slutty daughter Jessica was stood outside waiting for me. '_Shit_.' There was a mistake I would rather forget, I mean we hooked up once and fooled around a bit at a party but I was drunk and seriously regretted it after, she however thought that made us practically engaged. I spent weeks batting her off, gaining me detentions from Principal Stanley for daring to hurt his precious daughter. Fucked up or what? I groaned out loud.

'Hey Eddie baby, don't be like that I wanted to see how camp went and wondered if you wanted to meet up after practice and talk?' She purred, then pouted her pink lip gunked lips, then went back to chewy on that awful bright pink chewing gum she always had. I still feel sick when I smell that stuff after our make out session. I shuddered and ignored her and walked straight into the male changing rooms to get away from her almost confident she wouldn't follow me.

'Fuck' I muttered as I got changed into my training kit, Jazz and Emmett who were next to me, look questionally, when they heard Jessica laughing out side and started smiling and rolling there eyes at me. '_Great, just what I needed today_.'

Before they had time to start teasing me calling me 'Eddie baby' Coach Clapp, god bless him, came in and told us to hurry our lazy arses up or run laps for the next hour.

That was all the motivation I needed to throw my shirt on and head out the door.

Alice pointedly ignored me as she exited the female changing room at the exact same time, and ran out onto the field in order to shout at her cheerleading friends to perfect there arm positions? Like I know what she means, all I know is she is still mad at me. Emmett followed me with Rose, in cohorts,

'Stop being such a dick and apologise already would you Edward' she glared at me, clearly annoyed that I dared to treat her best friend so badly.

I didn't get on with Rose; if she weren't Jazz's twin sister I would have sworn she was an alien. Needless to say we don't get on. I shrugged my shoulders at her and turned away as I knew that would piss her off, when Jazz came running up behind, to avoid the punishment if we dared to be late.

Practice was going smoothly, Rose making sarcastic comments from the edge was normal, but today had more venom. I noticed Jazz punch Emmett on the arm and they were pointing and looking up at the bleachers, I turned around and saw the new girl staring out at us training. She was all big brown eyes from what I could see, with her brown hair tried loosely back and she was just staring, it was creepy really and people stared sniggering, before she appeared to come round and drop her head back down.

'See why I needed you opinion dude, she just plain weird.' Jazz managed to get out sniggering and looking all knowingly.

I couldn't put my finger on it, but something was strange about her, '_how brown were her eyes if I could make them out from here?' _

We carried on after that I had been fielding but now it was my teams turn to bat. I watched Alice walking over to the Bleacher's she had finally taken pity on the cheerleaders and was letting them go home, only Jessica and Lauren Mallory remained near by to Rose in order to watch the practice continue.

She was going to talk to the new girl now, heaven forbid she didn't know the details about everyone at this school. I chuckled as I pick up my bat and walked over to the plate, I almost felt sorry for the new girl, she didn't know what was about to hit her.

I swung on the second ball, preferring the curve ball to the wide first, I connected brilliantly, and I felt the vibrations from the ball go through the bat all the way up my arm. It was a big hit and I knew it. I had dropped the bat in order to run I was already at second base, when I saw where I had hit it too, it was going straight towards the new girls head. '_Shit_' I saw it connect with her as Alice stood and looked on in horror. She glanced at the field to see who had hit the ball, '_Fuck_' I was running towards the Bleacher's to assess the damage done to the new girl, as fast as I could and I got there first. I should have been on the track team really as I was really fast but I hated solo sports.

Her eyes were all glazed over and she was mumbling all in coherently, something about sleep, I knelt down to face her, when I got a full look at her. Those Brown eyes really were big and deep, despite the glazed expression, her lips were full and naturally rosy, not like most of the girls here who insisted on wearing that lip gunk. Her face was heart shaped with wavy brown tendrils of hair falling to cover it, my hand twitched to push them away so that I could see her face better, when I realised she was staring right back at me and mumbling about the colour green, before shutting her big brown eyes off from me and falling forward so that I caught her slender framed body and stopped her falling off the bleacher's.

'Fuck' I shouted out loud, I glared up at Alice who looked as shocked as I felt; the others had all started to appear surrounding the new girl and me holding her.

I must have had an adrenaline rush as I picked her up in my arms in one swift movement that looked like it should have come straight from a film and started to head towards the car park. Jazz must have seen what I was planning do as he ran off inside the changing rooms and appeared moments later with my car keys. At times like this I needed my dad, AKA Dr Carlisle Cullen. I was heading straight to the hospital so he could help brown eyed girl, who I had managed to sweep off her feet…. Literally.

Alice appeared by my sliver Volvo and opened the back door before climbing in herself, I lowered the injured new girl into the back seat of my car, with her head resting on Alice's lap, luckily her head wasn't bleeding, '_There is a god_.' I mused.

I jumped in the driver's seat and as I pulled away in reverse Jazz jumped into the passenger's front seat, I jerked the car around so I was facing forward and I speed out of the car park, not saying a word.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

EPOV:

I knew this building well, so instead of stopping at the reception desk, like anyone else, I walked right past the receptionist who gave me a bewildered look. She recognised me as did all the other nurses here at the small local hospital, all because of my dad, and he was the only one I needed right now so I just swept past holding the semi- conscious new girl in my arms, without any one questioning me.

I made my way down the corridor into a large exam room and gently placed the girl on the sterile examination couch, her wavy brown hair going everywhere and engulfing the couch.

I felt Carlisle beside me, 'What happened?' He enquired gingerly already moving her hair away so he could inspect her closer, 'got hit by a baseball.' I offered up in return feeling really really fucking bad. 'What's her name?' I paused and tried to think and I honestly didn't know, she was just the new girl to me, yet I had picked her up and brought her here as though she was the most important thing in the whole to me.

A sing song voice answered 'Bella, Bella Swan, she new at our school.' That's when I realised that Alice and Jazz had followed me here and were in the room with us. God I had completely zoned out. That's not like me at all. Alice obviously decided I couldn't be trusted to bring the girl into the hospital, which would have pissed me right off had I not had my hands full.

I stared at Carlisle and he stared back clearly looking for more of an explanation, I sighed deeply before Alice continued, 'She was sat on the bleachers when this complete and utter moron hit her in the head with his strike, she wasn't even looking, then she passed out.'

'Okay, let me do my job here kids, you go outside and wait or head home Esme will worry where you are.' Carlisle's Doctor Mode was then in full swing as I stepped outside the door.

Jazz was staring at me and simply said, 'Dude, relax _Bella, _will be fine.' Over emphasising her name a little too much, he clocked I didn't even know her name, '_Damn_.' I didn't bother to answer him instead I let my internally voice run over things. '_Damn I am such an idiot, what I am doing here; I need to get out of here, away from this_.' I turned on my heel to leave this increasingly strange situation, when I almost walked straight into Alice.

She clicked her phone shut and looked at me, boy was she pissed, if looks could kill I would be six feet under several seconds ago. 'Where do you think your going? You can't leave you did this to that poor girl, you need to stay here and check that she's alright, you need to apologise, it is kinda your fault she's here!' She finally stopped for air and visibly calmed down, her shoulders relaxed and her eyes softened, as she looked at my astounded face. 'Sorry.' I mumbled knowing she was right. _'Coward'_ I heard my internal voice state loud and clear. I was unsure if it meant about not standing up to Alice or for trying to run away.

I turned back around and sat down on the waiting chairs, Jazz who had cleverly stayed out it, joined me. Alice paced.

We were silent for some time, when Emmet and Rose appeared next to us. 'Dude we got Bella's things' everyone but me had known her name, and I couldn't figure out why exactly it bothered me. Rose went over to Alice 'We could drive you home, Esme rang me after you phoned her asking if I would bring you home. You' my head snapped up as her volume of her voice and the direction it was aimed at changed. 'Should stay here and apologise when Bella is alright. Jazz we have to get home too. Dinner will be ready.' I groaned, '_why was everyone so pissed at me, it was an accident!' _I didn't dare voice this opinion for fear of its retribution.

The four of them all left the quite, sterile building together, leaving Bella's book bag at my feet. _Great all alone and everyone fucking mad at me, what a surprise. It was an accident!! _

_I get that I should apologise but why do I have to stay on my own? She's with a very good doctor, I can't do anything, and surely this could wait until tomorrow at school. Anyway, Alice is so much better at the sympathy shit than me._

I had my head in my hands pulling at my hair in frustration, looking down at the plain book bag at my feet. I saw a strange looking book, on the top, which defiantly was not a school book, being alone and now very curious, I touched the edge of the book. The paper felt thicker than normal, I pulled it out before I had even registered my actions. I paused before I opened the book in front of me, '_would it be so wrong to have a quick look, after all, who would know?' _I was eager to learn something about Bella, anything really; however I had no idea why I felt this way. Maybe I just real fucking nosey.

I had my eyes closed as I thought about this, but I lost my internal war and curiosity won out, I sighed deeply and opened up my eyes to look at the book below. What stared back at me were amazing sketches in all shades of grey jumping off the crisp white paper. _Wow theses are good._ I mused while flicking through the pages until I reached the last one and a saw a pair of eyes staring back at me, with great detail, they looked so familiar but I couldn't place them.

A shadow appeared on the page from above me, Carlisle was standing over me, I snapped the sketchbook shut, feeling very embarrassed at being caught looking at this clearly personal object, I shuddered at the thought of any one going through my photography shots without my permission. 'She'll be fine, a little concussed so were keeping an eye on her over night, but no permanent damage.' He smirked, 'she's not really awake yet, but you can go and see her, I'm sure she would like her belongings near by.' With that he strolled off, clearly amused at catching me out knowing how I reacted to people looking at my photographs.

I put the sketchbook back in the plain book bag, despite wanting to keep digging through it, stood from my chair and walked into the large exam room again, Bella looked peaceful and resting I think, her hair tangled around her and her brown eyes closed whilst still on the examination couch. I was just going to leave the bag and go, but I found myself sitting down and watching her sleep, so peaceful, so I stayed.

BPOV:

'_When did it start thunder and lightening_?' there were flashes of light going on above my head and I could definitely here rumbling.

'_What's happened_?'

'_Where am I_?'

'_Am I flying?_'

Then it went dark again.

Next time I opened my eyes my head protested with the decision, the bright lights hurt far too much, but I was curious, I could feel someone's hands on my head, searching, when they touch a sore spot, I groaned and grimaced. The hands stopped; suddenly a pair of green eyes was on me, looking very much concerned and comforting. They looked very familiar but my blurry mind ignored this fact.

'Hello Bella, I'm Dr Cullen. You've taken a nasty blow to the head, so were just examining you, but you appear to be fine.'

This reassured me, suddenly the flashes of light made sense, fluorescence lights as I moved down a corridor.

'K, err where is my stuff? How did I get there, and where exactly is here?' I managed to put together, my brain still felt very blurry and not quite functioning on a full tank of gas.

The Dr smiled, wait Cullen, wasn't that the surname of the in-bred popular group at school? I was never going to leave this down. My ability to get hurt at even the most innocence times must be world re-noun by now.

'Your at Forks Memorial Hospital, we've called your dad, he was out on a call, but will be back as soon as possible. You were brought in by my son and his friends, I think they have your belongings, but I'll have to check.' He paused as his pager in his white lab coats pocket went off; causing my head to protest once again,

'I have to go and see another patient now, but rest here, we may have to keep you in over night for observation, the nurses will keep an eye on you, and press the call bell if you need anything, I'll be back to check on you later and to talk to your dad when he gets here.' He turned and left after that, and through squinted eyes noticed his blonde hair mot moving an inch on his departure.

I tried to make my brain work and remember what the hell had happened. I was on the bleachers minding my own business when that cheerleader came to talk to me, then green, then black, then here. Wait_. His son_. That meant that the ever popular Edward Cullen brought me here, with his friends, oh my god I really never would live this down, how embarrassing. Hang on, did he say they had my stuff, great just what I needed strangers going through my things. Shit. My sketch book.

All the forced internal processing made my head thump very loudly and brought on a new wave of drowsiness, I was lying down and I had to wait, so I concluded I could rest my eyes and let this all fade away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some time later, my brain started to function again, although I was reluctant to open my eyes after the last time and the painful consequences I had suffered. So decided to lie on the couch, letting my senses soak in the atmosphere. I could feel a strange sort of excitement in the air, not really sure where that had come from, I decided it must be a hospital thing, when I heard someone shift in the room with me and sigh.

My eyes snapped open and immediately locked onto the sparkling green eyes staring at my from the foot of the couch, and an overwhelming feeling of déjà vu came over me, causing me to inhaled deeply, taken back by the depths of them. I was fairly adamant I could swim in them they were that green.

Suddenly my mind choose that moment to access my memories again and I could clearly see the last drawing in my sketch book, those green eyes, I hadn't done them any justice, getting to see them this close made me certain of that.

'I'm sorry I startled you, I didn't mean to wake you.' The green eyes had a voice, soft and velvet, and melting, if I had been standing I think my knees would of given way. 'I stayed to apologise to you, and to give you your things, you weren't really able to carry them once you passed out.'

My eyes left his sparkly concerned eyes, they were so similar to Dr Cullen's there could be no denying they were related really.

'Wait apologises? I asked confused what had he done? I'm the idiot that got hurt again, what could those amazing green eyes of done to me? Didn't they help me and get me here?

'You don't remember?' he sounded shocked and hung his head; this was the first time that I took the opportunity to look at him, all of him, not just the amazing eyes.

He looked almost perfect, pale skin, smooth defined cheek bones, and a strong square jaw, a perfectly straight and symmetrical nose. His hair was the most amazing bronze colour I has ever seen, it was really messy like some one had been pulling at it but still managed to look intentional. He could be a model, no wait a god or something. I suddenly felt light headed and breathless as I took him in.

'You were sat on the bleachers, it was my turn to bat, I wasn't really focused on where I was hitting the ball, I guess I had just seen Alice walk your way so that might explained it, but anyway, the ball hit you on the head. I ran over and you fainted, so I brought you here to my dad to sort you out.' He sounded distance and like he was arguing with himself about what happened.

He didn't look up, so I figured he was here out of pity. Great. Pity for the new girl just what I wanted, so much for a quite peaceful life. The pain in his voice contradicted his body language and made me wonder why he sounded like he cared so much.

We had been quite for a while, he still had his head hung low away from me, and I guessed I should say something but I'm not really practiced on this kind of situation, so didn't quite know the protocol for comforting a stranger who has just admitted that he's the reason I'm even here in the first place.

'Ohh.' It was a start 'Right, so I got hit by a freak ball, figures,' he looked up puzzled and had one perfectly sculptured eyebrow raised questionally.

'Glad to see all my hard work at training camp caused a 'freak ball' my coach would be thrilled.' He retorted sarcastically, I had to respond quickly to lighten the mood after insulting him.

'I'm kind of accident prone, any thing that could cause harm within 50 meters of me, normally does, so don't worry its not your fault, you just got caught up in my bad karma I guess.' I admitted sheepishly and feeling the heat on my cheeks appear, the tell tale sign of a full blown blush. I couldn't look at him at this point in time so I looked own at my hands as I wound them together again and again

'I think I should still take some responsibility though, I should have been paying more attention.' He argued back looking up but not at me as I peaked up from under my lashes, at the wall behind me. _God why so self righteous and a martyr? Just accept that I'm fine, it was my crumby luck, not your fault_. I was so embarrassed that I could feel the blush rise right up to my ears now.

'Bella, I'm really, really sorry.' He continued with full blown eye contact once again as I looked up at his use of my name,. The Blush deepened as he said my name, his velvety voice purring the words practically, willing me to accept them I guessed.

He continued to stare at me waiting to see if I accepted his apology, it made me uncomfortable to be watched so closely, when you spend your life hiding away this kind of intense stare really makes you nervous, I just wanted him to forget it.

'How do you know my name?' was all that I managed to get out still startled by how he had said my name in the first place, _what was wrong with me why didn't I just accept his apology then he could leave and I could hide away again. But then he would leave and I wouldn't be able to see his eyes_. My head was arguing with itself, severely conflicted at the need to have this stranger here with me and the need to hide away.

He smirked at this question and his eyes took on a guilty look wile shaking his head and letting his messy bronze hair move with him, 'I didn't, Alice and Jasper told me once I got you here…….. God I'm such a fucking idiot, my name is Edward by the way, Edward Cullen. I go to school with you; we haven't formally met have we? Sorry.' He eyes softened at the introduction.

Of course I knew who he was, didn't everyone at Forks high school, even though we had never met didn't mean I didn't know who he was, I wasn't going to admit that though. 'Bella, Bella Swan. Thank you for bringing me to hospital and I accept your apology by the way, even if you did just get drawn in on my bad luck.' If he could play nice so could I. There was not a hint of sarcasm any where in that statement and that was a major deal for me; of course he didn't know that.

He looked like he was about argue with me on that one when the door to the room opened and Charlie, still in full uniform, walked in on the little intimate moment we had been having all from the exam couch and the chair at the end of it.

I was pleased as I had won there was no way he would argue with an adult in the room. I took a sigh of relief.

'I had better get going then, Alice will want to shout at me some more when I get in. See you at school some time Bella, your stuff's by the couch, Bye.' I was right, argument over.

He stood gracefully from the chair, he was still in his baseball uniform I noted, and walked past Charlie who was still in the door frame watching the exchange with a rather confused but concerned expression, not that he would voice either of these emotions..

'Hey Kiddo, you k? Dr said you got to take it easy tonight but don't have to stay in over night.' Typical Charlie, direct and to the point, no nonsense when he did finally decide to speak.

I smiled glad that I wouldn't have to stay in here any more than what I had, truthfully I hated hospitals and I was feeling much better my brain was almost at full and everything was clear again.

'That's good, dad, can we go now? Sorry you got called out.' I answered and turned my smile towards him.

'I've got to sign some paper work first and pick up some meds for you, be back in a few minutes, get your stuff together and we can head out.' With that Charlie was done and out the door. I was grateful to be here with Charlie and not Renee she wouldn't have been as calm, and would fuss over me for the next 24 hours; Charlie however would follow the Drs Advice and leave me to it.

With Charlie gone, I gingerly sat up, no arguments from my head this time; I put my feet onto the foot and waited a moment before attempting to stand, not wanting to tempt fate into letting me faint again. Something felt different about the room now, maybe it was because I was leaving? Then I noticed the change in the atmosphere. It was completely different from when I sat soaking it all in the excitement, had that been the word, was all gone and the room felt flat. That was strange I couldn't figure out what had caused it.

I picked up my plain black book bag and looked inside; everything appeared to be there, including my sketchbook. My earlier worries that someone had looked through it had diminished but the fact someone had picked all my stuff up worried me again. I shook this off, surely no one would do that, Edward hadn't mentioned anything about my stuff hardly at all any ways, besides where it was. I was over reacting, side effect of living with Renee so long I concluded.

I put the bag on my back and walked out the door to go find Charlie, I really wanted to just go home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sat on my bed with my sketch book out in front of me and my lap top to the side I let the days events sink in. A lot had happened today, and tomorrow at school was going to be weird, I had hoped not many people knew, although considering it involved a cheerleader and baseball player, chances of this were slim. What would everyone say, would I talk to Edward? I mean we sat for some time today, but he was only there out of guilt so in school would be different right?

I pulled up the Schools website again on the laptop and clicked onto the icon for the year book. As I scrolled through I was impressed that such a small school had done this website, my old school didn't put that much effort in you just go the hard back version and got on with it.

There were lots of mentions of Edward Cullen, Prom King as a sophomore, and MVP of the Forks High baseball team, something about the art department. Plus he was in lots of the pictures, not like posing and trying to be involved, but in the back ground, although he still stood out amongst the other students, or was that because I was half looking out for him? There was a great group shot of him and his friends on the doomed bleachers, they all looked so happy, sickeningly really.

I was drawn out of the website when I remembered why I was even looking in the first place. My sketchbook was open on the last drawing, the one I had been doing on the bleachers before the accident. I had been so drawn in by Edwards's eyes when I was caught day dreaming that I felt the need to draw them. After seeing them up close I knew had to try again as they weren't nearly good enough, I wanted to see them again to clarify, although they were quite possibly seared in my memory forever.

I ignored the questions as to why I had the need to get those eyes right and concentrated on how I would achieve this instead. I decided the problem was that they were drawn In shade rather than colour, so that set about an hour away trying to find the right shade of green amongst my art supplies, failing miserably I gave up, rather defeated but determined to go to a shop and find the exact colour tomorrow.

I went to bed careful not to lie on the huge bump on the side of my head. Not looking forward to school tomorrow, I closed my eyes and let the darkness win over for like the fourth time today.

EPOV:

I had managed to get in the house and up to my room without any of the family hearing me, '_thank fuck for the back staircase'_ I didn't want the questions and opinions everyone was bound to have. I needed time to think and frankly still feeling the after effects of a poor nights sleep. I could hear Emmett's loud chuckle and Esme and Carlisle talking animatedly about there days as I crept by avoiding the creaky fifth step.

I closed the door to my room quietly and locked it, breathing out a deep sigh at making it; finally something was going right today. I turned around and went to flick the light switch, realising something didn't feel right, as the light brought the room back to focus I saw Alice sat on my couch looking at me like a mini gangster from a bad movie Her expression was blank, hard, unreadable, it was the 'don't-fuck-with-me-or-i-will-bring-down-unheard-of-amounts-of-pain-on-you face.' Ha. She could fucking try.

'What the Fuck Step-Ho? Get the Fuck out of my room.' She simply stared back and did not look happy. Maybe should of paid more attention to the face, but I was fucking tired and wound up, I wanted her out, and if this didn't work it was time for a change of tact.

'Seriously Alice just leave me be, I want to crash and I can't do that with you here.'

She sighed 'did you at least apologise to Bella?' I nodded in response frowning at Bella's weird reaction early today, like it was her fault; I must have hit her real hard.

'Good, don't you dare make it hard for her at school, its hard being new in a small town and you and the guys teasing her will only make it harder.' She got that caring streak from Esme, always worried about others and looking out for them, even people she didn't know.

I nodded again as response, annoyed she thought so little of me, despite the fact it was fair comment. This was seen as agreement and she stood up from the black couch against the back wall, no longer mini gangster and in a very Alice way practically skipped out of the door making easy work of the lock on her way, good deed for the day done; now the fairy princess could rest peacefully tonight.

My eyes felt incredible heavy now, just processing that made me yawn very deeply. I remembered Bella sleeping peacefully in hospital I was envious and wanted to feel that kind of peace myself; perhaps that was why I had been watching her there? Jealousy?

The atmosphere in the room at the hospital was strange while we talked, it felt electrified and anxious, and the room was kind of buzzing. I didn't feel that now it had disappeared I didn't know when, the adrenaline of the day must have worn off.

Processing today made me think about tomorrow. Great, I would have to explain to everyone a hundred times how I hit the new girl on my first day back, okay I hadn't meant to and Bella had forgiven me, sort of, but still everyone else would be curious.

Would she expect me to talk to her now? Because it didn't look like we would hang in the same circles, if the fact she was hiding away on the bleachers was any thing to go by. Plus Jazz and Emmet would cause such shit at the idea, they already thought she was strange and frankly they hadn't been proven wrong yet.

There was also Alice to contend with, I had had enough of being on her bad side for one week and she made it clear I shouldn't cause Bella any trouble, me becoming friendly with her would only cause more attention to her, especially with Jessica sniffing around again.

Bella and me wouldn't of even meet if I hadn't been such an idiot, so perhaps I should carry on like normal, its not like I have to see her all the time anyways and I could do without distractions and complications right now, so much was happening with baseball that I barely had time for my photography now, so maybe it wouldn't become an issue.

As I climbed back into my unmade bed from this morning and closed my eyes, relieved I was finally getting the sleep my sorry ass needed, I saw a really deep pair of rich brown eyes looking back at me willing me to slumber. They looked happy and familiar but I was too far gone to think any more, so I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3;

BPOV:

I outwardly groaned as I awoke from my disturbed sleep. I was fairly adamant that after a minor head injury you were meant to sleep like the dead, but as usual that wasn't the case for me.

I had spent the night tossing and turning but never really able to focus on what kept me from a restful night sleep, the colour green appeared a lot but simply made no sense.

Now here I was sat in my small room, with the minimal amount of daylight Forks ever permitted coming through my old fashioned sash window, lighting up my single bed and the dresser as well as my desk. The old rocking chair in the corner looked strange sat in darkness in the far corner of my room, but all together very inviting. Perhaps I could just hide there all day instead of having to face everyone at school. It was far too embarrassing to go back after yesterday.

I couldn't face everyone staring and laughing at me, worst still the fact that the most popular boy in the whole school might actually feel more pity towards injuring me and try to play nice in order to keep his rep in tact. Therefore bringing me from the outside of the circle into the centre, the very place I live to avoid. Wouldn't be awkward as all. HA

I got up out of my small bed, dodging the random items I had left on the bedroom floor, and taking extra care not to trip on the laptops power lead, and wandered into the bathroom, I really needed the soothing properties of a hot shower if I was even going to contemplate making it to school today.

School had been every bit as horrible as I had imagined, everyone kept looking at me then turning to there friends and whispering or giggling. I was stood at my locker just before lunch and was preparing to run and hide in the art room, when I heard a rather bitchy voice; 'Yeah she totally faked it when she realised that it was my Eddie that hit the ball, she wanted to get close, but lets face it no one stands a chance with him., he's so mine and were like totally Did she really think the damsel in distress act would work? I mean, me and him are perfect for each other, no pathetic new girl is going to change that.'

The curly, darked haired cheerleader and her cronies all started laughing as I closed my locker door and revealed I had been there all along. Instead of looking guilty they just turned and smiled at me, sickly sweet smiles. Maybe she had known I was there all along, but what gave her the idea I was considering dating a jock? Even one with amazing green eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I turned and stomped away, my converses making a slight squeak after being out in the rain earlier, nearly resulting with me stacking it, however I managed to stay composed. I hated the attention; it felt like I was being pulled kicking and screaming into the spot light. I needed to escape.

I lurched for the art room door, knowing the peace and quite that lay behind it; I had been coming here all last week, and felt that now the bleachers had proved dangerous territory, it would be my only safe haven. Inside was quite and I relaxed as the oil crayons and air mixed with chalk left over from the last lesson wafted over me. It was like coming home.

I sat by the window hoping to catch a glimpse of the sun, if the gods would allow it. I mused over my lunch box about whether to eat the chocolate bar now or save it for last like a treat, _screw it I need the pick me up, eat it now._

I got my sketchbook out and started on a new piece as the green eyes had left me frustrated last night were still staring at me and I doubted the high school art department held the colour I had so longingly looked for last night.

I had gotten knee deep into drawing a meaningless piece when I heard I light cough from behind me, I looked up for meet a pair of caramel eyes looking at me, they looked similar to a pair I had encountered yesterday but with more lines on the edge, but still portrayed the same warm expression.

It dawned on me that this was Mrs Brandon-Cullen the art teacher looking at me. She smiled warmly at me. _Great I had spent all day trying to avoid anything to do with the Cullen's and I had stupidly walked straight into another one of theirs territories, Dumbass._

'Hi Bella, how are you feeling today? I heard what happened yesterday, I'm sorry about that. I'm glad to see it hasn't affected your artist streak.' She smiled again, my jaw hung slack trying desperately to think of something to say, but I was truly caught off guard and by a Cullen that I didn't know what to say.

Mrs Brandon-Cullen let her smile drop and added' if you need anything don't hesitate to ask.' I nodded dumbly at her. _Great alienate your favourite subjects teacher why don't you, that will make life easier._ She had already turned and walked away down the room to the dark room. The red light was on indicating that someone was in there she knocked on the door but I couldn't hear what she said through the door, beside I was interrupted by the bell to summon the students from lunch to their next classes.

I was pleased I had biology next, as here I sat alone at the back of the class, and so no one could sit and stare or whisper about me for 50 minutes. It was an easy class really I had covered most of this semester at my last school, so I could relax, Mr Banner let me drift in and out of focus, after all, I got the answers right last week. It took me a while to get there as I got mildly lost wandering around the red brick buildings, so I was a few minutes late, but least no one would be able to bother me.

Today however life seemed to want to test my character, or develop some at any rate as there sat at the back of the room on the left hand side, of my desk was Edward freaking Cullen. He definitely hadn't been there yesterday, so why was he here now?

_Shit, shit, shit. How could I avoid him now?_

He looked up as I entered the room, must have assessed that there was no where else to sit and that I would be sat with him, I swear he sighed disapprovingly then looked back down.

_Nope, not awaked at all. Maybe pity would have been better than that look? _

I tried to walk across the room gracefully, but with my head down I had a hard time, I did manage to walk into only one desk though, that had to be an improvement? As I approached OUR desk, Edward moved his belongings away from my side of the desk so that I could occupy it instead. I hopped up onto the stool and settled in.

Mr Banner was going over Cellular division in plants, _oh joy, this again, _I decided I could keep my mind busy by doodling on my notepad, and this might make the day go quicker.

I felt that same air of excitement and electricity in this room, it _must have something do it with medical settings_ I decided, but my head against my own will stuck a peek at Edward next to me.

He was wearing a black leather jacket, quite retro really old biker's style, his face was exactly as I had remembered it from yesterday, and I couldn't see his eyes as he was staring forward trying to learn I guess. His hair was amazing, scruffy but put together at the same time, perfect length so that he didn't have to constantly play with it in order to actually see.

He looked down at me, _bugger caught out staring, _I quickly turned back to my doodles and let them take my focus, but I could feel his eyes looking at me, and a soft chuckle escaped his lips, luckily no one else heard this. He must be used to girls staring at him all the time any way.

The feeling subsided after a few minutes, Thankfully Mr Banner had planned a long lecture today, no time for talking and discussions, so I never actually had to talk to Edward, but I did manage to peek a few more times, I had convinced myself it was to see if he was looking at me again, or to see if he was mad I had looked at him.

When the bell finally sounded, I stretched up from the stool and stood up gathering my things. I had just bent down to pick up my bag, when I felt Edward looking at me again, he opened his mouth to stay something when that awful cheerleader with the dark curly hair appeared out of no where and started talking to him,_ maybe it was to inform him I faked my faint, because apparently it was like 'so totally obvious' Wench. _ It was that or she was his girlfriend, _how perfect is that, high school sports star and a cheerleader not clichéd at all._

I marched out of the biology room to save myself from hearing it, I also had to scold myself for looking at him all lesson, I mean, yes he's good looking, but he stands for everything I don't like in this small inbred town!

Realising I had gym next did little to encourage my dark mood, great more pointless high school stuff. As I was a senior in Phoenix, I was allowed to use gym time as private study time, meaning I ended up in the art room. Another reason to hate Forks, compulsory exercise.

I went into get changed, into the bright yellow and electric blue uniforms that were the school colours. They weren't my normal choice of colourings, but everyone looked as stupid as me so I dealt with it.

It not that I mind gym, but I'm not particularly gifted at any sport plus I had to interact with large groups of people, so it just wasn't really my thing.

Today was badminton, so we were split into small groups, and luckily I was paired with a nice quite girl called Angela, who I think I had seen in English. She didn't ask any questions just smiled politely. My luck ended here though because out opponents happened to be none other than the dark haired curly cheerleader, and one of her friends with wavy blonde hair. Angela had greeted them cordially,

'Hi Jessica, Hi Lauren, ready to play?'

They both just smirked at each other and then nodded at Angela, 'Sure thing. I'll serve first.' Jessica picked up her racket and a shuttlecock.

With that the attack began. I don't remember badminton being a violent sport but it sure as hell was today. I got hit with the stupid shuttlecock thing more times than I care to count, I was sure I was going to suffer from some serious bruising after this.

Angela at least looked apologetic, as funnily enough the shuttlecock was never hit really hard and directly at her. Jessica and Lauren smirked and muttered 'sorry' the first few times, _clearly meaning every word_, I rolled my eyes simply thinking it.

When coach finally blew the whistle indicating we could go and get changed I let out a deep sigh of gratitude, I don't think I could have handled much more. Angela followed me into the changing rooms looking sheepish and embarrassed about what had just occurred, possibly understanding the reason behind it a little more than I did. I was seriously failing to see exactly how **me** being hit on the head with a baseball had upset **other** people!?

I went to the bathroom first, mainly to look in the mirror for any bruising, there was none but I suspected they would appear soon. Upon return I saw Angela toe to toe with Jessica, Angela looking very angry and Jessica wearing that same stupid smirk as she replied to an earlier question 'just letting her know to lay off, she may sit with him but she shouldn't get any ideas.' With that she turned her back and walked away to the other side of the room to laugh with Lauren.

I got changed quickly, desperate to get out of there, I practically ran out the doors. Then I had to decide where to go, didn't fancy home yet, Charlie was off and I didn't fancy facing him just yet, I couldn't go back to the bleachers as I was sure training was on again tonight plus I didn't want to tempt fate, I had learnt my lesson. That left the art room, I'm sure Mrs Brandon-Cullen wouldn't mind if I stayed late and did some work for her assignment.

I wandered over slowly, giving myself plenty of time to digest the gym incident. Mrs Brandon-Cullen was at her desk as I moved into the room.

'Hi Miss, Do you mind if I stay late tonight? I want to get some work done on your assignment?' I asked quietly but politely.

'Sure thing I have another student coming in later and he knows how to lock up after you're done, so make your self at home. I have a Teachers meeting to attend to.' She smiled warmly again lighting up her caramel eyes. I smiled in return grateful for her over looking my earlier muteness.

I settled into my window spot again and started in my sketch book; idly wandering who the other student was that frequented this room after school, and enough to warrant enough trust as to lock up?

EPOV:

High school kids are very unoriginal if I heard 'alright slugger' one more time today I was going to rip someone's head off. My day had been filled with stupid comments, Jazz and Em I'm pretty sure had a bet on to see who could come up with the most lines on the situation, Jazz was winning and very close to becoming my first victim of the day. That was probably why I was hidden away in the dark room in the art department, to avoid the inevitable 911 calls after they found Jazz's mangled body behind the bleachers, yeah Alice and Maybe Rose would be pissed, but it would be worth every fucking minute.

Realising I was being a tad over dramatic about the whole situation, I mixed the chemicals in the right order in order to develop some shots from two weeks ago. I could have done this at home last night but I had desperately needed the sleep so decided to prioritise.

I had been holed up now for the whole lunch period, and maybe ten minutes before as my Spanish teacher let me leave a bit early as I was done with the pop quiz. I knew my time was coming to an end. My phone buzzed in my pocket again, I didn't even bother looking at it, and I knew who it was, Jessica Stanley. I swear I blocked her number a few months back, short of a restraining order she wouldn't leave me alone, she had bee calling all morning between classes and this lunch time alone I had 17 missed calls. _I wonder if Carlisle would spring for a restraining order, hell it could be my birthday present._

I heard a light tap on the door, the red light was on so I knew no one would enter, well anyone who could read the huge sign plastered on the door any way. I heard Esme's voice through the door informing me to finish up.

'Bells going to go in two minutes Edward, best if you pack up for now, you can come back after school if you like I'll be in a meeting but you can bring the keys home later.'

'Thanks Esme.' She knew it was me in the room and like always was trying to help out, being a teacher was an obvious choice for Esme, she cared about everyone and here she could help, I was glad she met my Dad and they got married last year, they are perfect for one another.

The small service in the back yard, hosted by Alice, naturally, had been amazing, despite how much stress Alice had put us all through in order to plan the thing in the first place. Who knew that the yard I used to practice pitching in could be made into a gossamer and silk haven? Alice would have made a great officer for the army, if they had a better uniform. It went perfectly and exactly as planned. All the family were there and Dad looked so damn happy. I remember wishing that I could feel like that some day, but hell my best option, to date, had been Jessica and that was probably why I made that mistake in the first place_, fucking hormones._

I unclipped the photos I had finished I would have to do the rest later, They went away in my folder to be examined, Esme waited outside as I opened the door, with a huge smile on her face 'when do I get to see what your working on?' -ever the enthusiast was Esme. My work was something we shared, it had bonded us. As although Dad loved us both, he just didn't share our love for the art world and this naturally caused us to grow close over it. It had even helped me start calling her 'mum', even if it was in a jokingly fashion. It did feel good being able to call her that, not that I'd ever admit it.

'Err it's not ready yet, when I'm done you can see.' She smiled knowingly I was a bit of a perfectionist and she knew I wouldn't show my work until I was ready to have it seen. Nodding she turned away and continued to get ready for the next lesson which should be starting, I had to hurry to biology.

I breathed a deep sigh of relief, Biology meant I could sit alone, numbers were odd in this class and I had a table to myself. I had missed yesterday as coach wanted to get a catch about my week away at baseball camp, so I was behind which meant a little bit of Cullen Charm would be required to avoid Mr Banner picking on me today.

I was relieved I had made it this far today with out having to see Bella Swann, not actually seeing her at all made staying away from her easy as pie. Couldn't help but smile at my own private joke. _See you were right you probably who never of met her besides a freak accident, so no issue to be made of it._

I had spread my stuff out like normal across the black topped shiny desk, when fate decided to intervene on my moment of clarity and utter rightness with a huge bitch slap to the face. There in the doorway to biology was Bella Swan, looking all confused with her big brown eyes possibly even bigger, I figured that she had been sitting at my desk whilst I was MIA and now was mortified as I sat there. I didn't take a genius it was the only spare seat after all. I sighed at fate and looked back down

She bumped into the table on her way over, I barely contained a snort. I decided I had better make some room for her as she was now going to be occupying the space next to me.

_Fuck, what do I do now? Do I talk? What the fuck would I say 'hi remember me I'm the jerk that got you taken to hospital, how's the head by the way?' that would go down well._

God bless Mr Banner he launched into his lesson as soon as she sat down, meaning no chance to have to come up with stunted small talk, and he appeared to have a long lecture lined up on cell division in plants, _joy oh joy. _I had to focus ion the lecture going on in front of me but I felt a strange tingling sensation on my right side, and turned my head to see what Bella was doing. I met her deep brown eyes looking at me more behind a curtain of her thick wavy hair, she quickly looked away and blushed a deep red at being caught looking at me. A small chuckle escaped my lips this time before I had a chance to control myself. With her eyes diverted to a notepad in front of her and making strange little circles all over the page, the tingling sensation decreased but not completely, it was similar to the other day, but I put that down to the science club chemicals that had no doubt been used at lunch time.

I tried to focus on Mr Banner's lecture but every now and again I would feel the hair on the back of my neck stand up, and I knew Bella was looking at me again from behind the curtain of hair that had made a barrier between us. This made it difficult to concentrate on the lecture.

When the bell sounded for the end of class, I stood slowly giving Bella time to get up and leave. I was trying to decide what to say to her when Jessica marched over directly to me, hips swaying in her mini skirt, her too tight top showing way too much to everyone and still chewing on that damn chewing gum. Bella darted out the room before I had even closed my mouth, I wished I could do that but know Jessica had I cornered. Hadn't she gotten the hint when she filled my voicemail?

'Hey Eddie baby, you didn't pick up earlier so I thought I'd come and find you.'

_What could she possibly want?_

'What do you want Jess? 'I'm going to be late for Trig.' Keeping my voice stern, and turning away slightly I aimed to not encourage her any more, I wanted to escape.

'How are you, I saw that _awful_ incident yesterday and knew you must be feeling _terrible, _fancy someone faking that much just to get some attention from a boy.' She over emphasised far too many words, and what the fuck did she mean _faking_?

I replied slightly angrily to her blatant fucked up observations 'What the fuck Jess? Faking? Not exactly what my dad said when he saw her, and seeing as he's the professional, think I'll listen to him. If you're done I need to go.' I had started to walk past her but she grabbed my arm, I tried to shake her off but she has a freakishly strong grip and annoyed as I was, I didn't really want to hurt someone else today.

'Come on Eddie, don't be like that, I'm just worried that she might accuse you for doing it on purpose and I don't want my Eddie baby to get a bad name? She purred through pouted lips.

_My Eddie Baby? I fucking hated it every time she said it, I swear I visibly shuddered. _

'Look Jessica, thanks for showing concern but I'm fine, really and please stop calling me 'your' Eddie, I don't belong to anyone'

I was on a role now, and forgetting my normal 'whatever' attitude let my mind finish its rant 'and how the hell did you get your number unblocked on my phone?

With that, still annoyed and feeling even more wound up, I tugged my arm quite violently away from her and stormed out the room, _it's her own fault if she gets hurt I've made myself very fucking clear, why doesn't she get it?_

I opened the door to trig a little bit too aggressively and it slammed into the wall to announce my presence to everyone in the whole block if everyone startled reactions were anything to go by.

Jazz looked up at me and shot me a look that asked a thousands questions, I took my seat next to him rather more quietly, as Mrs Everett looked at me disapprovingly for disrupting her lesson. I looked at Jazz and answered his look with one of my own, _tell you when I can_. He seemed satisfied with my response and shoved a textbook at me with the pages already opened to what we were studying.

Once Mrs Everett had set the work pages in the book, Jazz turned to face me in his chair. 'Ssssoo, how's your day?' he smirked as he tried to sound casual and pretend my earlier out burst hadn't happened. That was typical Jazz he knew how to lighten a bad mood, he was damn good at it too. I felt my shoulders relax, I hadn't even realised how stiff my posture was.

'Damn skank Jessica again. Came up to me at the end of bio, claiming that Bella had faked the injury yesterday, and then proceeded to imply she owned me, it just really wound me up, then grabbed me wouldn't let me leave. I swear if she were a fucking bloke I would of fucking hit her.'

'Dude chill it's done now, we all know Jessica is a few bananas short of a full fruit basket, especially where you're concerned. Don't let her wind up like this, its bad for your health to be stressed.' He sat back in his chair thinking he was all Dr Phil, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

'That's why you let Alice wind up so much then?' I retorted just to wipe that smug look of his face, hell I was still annoyed and felt like taking some one else down with me.

'That was low, Alice is different, and she's nothing like Jessica man, why did you have to take it there. Alice rocks and she's way too cool to be spoken about like that.' He looked sad, defending her, maybe a little too much.

'Sorry man, anger felt better shared, but you've killed my buzz now. Just talk to my Step Ho would you, get it out there, quit moping around after her and do the deed already.' I couldn't handle much more of this, every time he came round he found some excuse or another to see Alice or get her involved in our plans. If he would just get over the whole friends since kindergarten, best female friend issues he would ask her out already.

Apparently the volume in the class room had gotten too loud so we were forced to work in silence for the rest of the class. Jazz and I had looked at each and smirked and put our balled up fists together in a sign of appreciation and male bonding after the moan fest that had just occurred.

After class Jazz enquired about my plans for that evening, I was going back to the dark room to finish up as I had left most of the undeveloped stuff in there and it made sense to finish there than carry it half done home.

He and Em were going back to his, he had some new video game that they wanted to try out Melee mode on, then were meeting Alice and Rose later at the diner to eat, I was welcome to join.

'I'll see dude, I'm still behind after my week away, and I'll try to make it for food but no promises.'

'Try alright? You need some chill time, your far to tightly wound now days, take a night off juggling everything and be a teenage boy hanging with his mates, didn't you ever watch happy days man, we all need a place to hang.' Jazz laughed to himself, but threw I pointed look at me indicating he was serious.

I rolled my eyes 'I'll try' I repeated I couldn't resist a parting shot 'stop going all afternoon school special on me, or I'll tell Alice about the dream you had the other week and how you couldn't look at her after.' I jogged off in the direction of the art department, eager to avoid his retaliation.

I paused outside the art room door, the lights were on, and Esme was normally a stickler for eco stuff and always turned the lights off she said she wouldn't be here and I had my key.

I pushed the door open and peered around the room finding Bella Swan sat at the far end of the room, furthest away from the dark room, engrossed in that sketch book I had looked at only yesterday.

She looked graceful leaning over the page gentle pencil strokes, I stood in the door frame watching her,_ round two_ I mused, I felt like I was bordering on stalker tendencies and here I was getting annoyed at Jessica for it.

I must have made a noise and disturbed her as she looked up at me and went bright red again from her neck to her hairline.

'I I I, Mrs Brandon said it was ……. alright…….. If…….. I stayed for a while tonight. I can leave if you want me to?' She kinda blurted out the last bit all in one breath. _Shit, nervous new girl post concussion. Just what I needed. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

EPOV:

There was a question, did I mind if she stayed? Technically it shouldn't bother me, she was just a girl in the art room working late, and I had planned to be holed up in the dark room for a few hours so she wouldn't be in my way or disturb me. But she had her sketch book out; the one I, rather uncharacteristically and very Alice like, had been through whilst said girl was unconscious. I would love it for her to actually show me her work and explain the thoughts behind them, the inner angst artist in me desperate to get to talk to some one about this side of my world, beside Esme.

Here lie the dilemma, if she stayed I would more than likely want to talk to her and that would go against my plans to stay clear and not cause her any more trouble. It would also mean I would get even further behind on my own work. If I asked her to leave I would look like a jerk.

I sighed deeply; I could let her stay and hide like I had planned no big deal just exercise some self restraint.

'No stay, do your work, I'm going to be in the dark room any way so I won't disturb you.' I smiled for added friendliness.

'You're into photography?' She said it like it was the most amusing thing she had ever heard, I think she even chuckled, smiling widely. The look on my face quickly changed that, and her expression altered to a rather worried and sheepish one. She stuttered as she tried to explain herself but I wasn't overly happy at this, I could feel my features close down and shut off, my lips pressing together heavily, my eyes had narrowed.

'It's just; I mean, I didn't know, it's kinda weird.' She breathed in deeply; I made her nervous_, good how dare she act like she knows me_, _judging me_

'I didn't expect someone like you to be into arty stuff, cause well you're a classic jock really, and normally they are too obsessed with their sports for other hobbies.'

She at least had the decency to look ashamed for her little outburst, but she was blushing an absurd amount, her head was turned down and she was playing with her sleeves. It was almost comical if I hadn't been so wound up in the first place

'Nice stereotyping you have there. I'm allowed to have a life outside baseball, just cause I'm a 'jock' as you oh so eloquently put it, doesn't mean I can't appreciate a great shot as much as the next guy.' I could feel myself getting up on my soap box again like I had had to do in the past when I told people about my other hobby, was everyone so impossibly narrow minded?

Her head was still down and the blush only got redder, her breathing increased but I was on a defensive role and didn't think I could stop, not that I really tried.

'Look not everyone has to put out a tortured artist routine just cause you do, we don't all go around isolating ourselves so you can draw grey scale sketches .'

_Shit, did I just admit that I looked at her sketch book? Fuck did she notice? Maybe she'd think it was a lucky guess….._

Her brown eyes darted up to meet my own narrowed stare, we glared at each other, and she clearly had noticed my gigantic slip up.

_Fucking idiot, you couldn't just leave it, just because you haven't said these things to other people you take it out on the harmless new girl who doesn't know you from jack, and it's only the third time you've spoken to her!_

'You looked in my sketch book yesterday didn't you?' it defiantly sounded like a rhetorical question I wasn't getting out of this one easily, the redness was still in her cheeks but this wasn't a blush, no it was anger.

'How dare you, first you get me sent to the hospital then you completely invade my privacy by going through my stuff, then you have the nerve to shout at me for judging you, when your doing exactly the same You god damned hypocrite, just cause you're the big man on campus does not mean you get to use me as your personal kicking object!!!' She had stood up, I tried to say something to defend myself, to argue back, explain, hell, anything other than stare at her dumbstruck that she had actually raised her voice and was yelling at me.

She had started to take steps towards me as she was shouting and I could feel a huge wave of tension in the air as her angry figure had gotten closer. When she was in arms reach she had stopped her rant and was glaring at me again before mumbling

'See how you god damn like it, Jackass.'

Her small pale skinned hand reached out to the messenger bag hung loosely on my shoulder; it was opened where I had dug around to find the key. She grabbed it off my shoulder and slammed it down on the desk, pulling my earlier prints out of the bag and looking at them.

Bella's tension suddenly fell away and her eyes widen, I was mesmerised by her sudden changes, no one besides Alice had spoken to me like that in ages, Bella didn't even know me. I certainly didn't think she had the balls to go through my bag right in front of me. Normally I would have snatched the prints back, I didn't show my work to any one until it was ready, but the look in her brown eyes deepened as she flicked through the prints, her interest in them interested me in a strange and unfamiliar way.

She pulled a stool out and sat down to continue.

'These are really good Edward, I'm really impressed. There great like an early Humphrey Spender or something Oh look at the light in this one……..' she trailed off but continued looking through.

I pulled out the stool next to her, and watched her look at my photos, I had never seen someone go through them like this before, and I didn't even have to explain the concepts to her.

'You know Humphrey Spender?' I finally enquired after ten minutes of her flicking through my work.

'Not well photography isn't my thing, but I saw some of his work at an exhibit back in phoenix I liked how he captured everyday activities and people, you do that well, was this one taken at the baseball pitch?' She had turned the full force of her brown eyes to me now.

_How did this happen I was worried I would be talking about her work and here we are going over mine. What the hell is wrong with me, why don't I just take the prints back and walk away, like I normally would?_

'Yeah, from the dugout a few months back, I'm a bit behind developing, cause of training and stuff though.' I was a little embarrassed having to show my work so raw but she seemed to really like them and hell it had stopped her shouting at me. I figured while she was in a calm mood I should apologise, _again, twice in two days this wasn't a good habit to be making_.

'Look I'm really sorry about before, I get wound up when people underestimate me, and you just kind of got a pent up blow-out aimed at you, I shouldn't of shouted at you and accused you of judging me, cause I did the same thing to you. I'm really, really sorry at going through your sketch book too, although I think your works pretty awesome, I only looked quickly I promise.' I tried to use my charm by opening my eyes wide and putting on a small crooked smile that girls seem to like hoping to clear the air.

'Truce' I held my hands up and pretended to wave a white flag, 'forgive me?'

Bella held my gaze and appeared to think it over before finally answering in a quite voice and getting that damn blush again. _I guess the smile still works?_

'You think my works awesome, really? Thank you. Truce.' She gave a small nod to emphasise the last word.

'Sorry I shouted at you and judged you, I think I got you all wrong, I'm not sorry I called you a jackass though, it was justified at the time' she half smiled at this comment.

'Apology accepted. So do I get to look at your work properly some time?' it was worth asking, because I needed to know what her work was about. It was so strange to have someone I could potentially talk about this with though, so I tried not to push her too much, for the time being anyway.

'Maybe another time? I'm still adjusting to this new place and my pieces aren't very good yet, mainly tree's, as that all I ever seem to see here.'

'I'll hold you to that. So where are you from any way?'

BPOV:

I couldn't believe that I had shouted at Edward Freaking Cullen. I mean he totally deserved it, but still, I shouted and I never shout. He had invaded my privacy, and with that crossed a line. I had initially been willing to sit there and take his crap; after all, I had rather unfairly judged him. I knew what that felt like. People had been doing that to me since I arrived here and I knew it was wrong to do it to him, but my sketch book was like my visualised soul I guess, it contained things that occupied my thoughts. Even if what occupied my thoughts were just trees, those trees were drawn through my eyes, not for anyone else's. He had looked at them, without even asking, hell I wasn't even conscious.

But as I got up to confront him, I felt a huge amount of tension between us, it was so strong and with each step forward I felt it grow and pull me closer until I snatched his bag from him just to stop myself from walking right up nose to nose with him,.

I'll admit by that stage I was being childish but he just stood there with his jaw hung slack and his green eyes wide, so I kept pushing. I wasn't about to stop and give him the satisfaction that I had gone too far, and realised it. I couldn't possible back down, I would of looked like an idiot, and embarrassed myself even further, I had, had to keep pushing, even just to prove a point that I couldn't be kicked about like a verbal punching bag

The wind was completely taken out of my sails when I actually saw his work though. I had expected it to be crappy and half arsed, but it was beautiful, he had been able to capture amazing light and real people looking well, real. That soon put me in my place.

I couldn't show him my work after seeing that it was so bland and immature. My sketches were limited since moving here, I had lost some of my sparkle and they generally reflected my low mood. I couldn't tell him that, it was too depressing to verbalise.

When he asked about seeing mine, even though he had technically already seen them, I felt I strangely owed him as I had taken some thing from him with out asking by looking at the photos in the first place and he had sat and explained his work, briefly to me, I on the other hand had been unconscious and didn't have this opportunity before. I didn't like inequality very much.

After that I realised he actually started a conversation. This took me off guard as he had nothing to feel guilty about, or to pity me for this time, so I was curious as to where this friendliness came from – the pessimist inside me never giving in. It was then I realised it had been several minutes since he last spoke, and it was my turn.

'Well you probably heard through the rumour mill that I'm from phoenix, so the good weather automatically puts me in a better mood, so I could see things differently. Since I came here the dark and damp have kinda made my outlook the same I guess.' I paused to judge his reaction, I look at him through the veil of my thick wavy hair; he nodded as if to continue, I shifted on my stool in order to actually talk to him instead of into his bag which still lay in front of me.

'The way the sunlight changes ordinary objects into something beautiful, with shadows emphasising the shape and texture, I just love it, it brings things to life. I don't just draw random objects, although I did spend like a month and a half on this fountain that they put up in a small shopping district, it was amazingly detailed and I just couldn't seem to get it right until one day it just clicked.'

I felt a huge smile spread across my face as I stared past Edwards leather clad shoulder, it had been an amazing day when I had finally got the look just right, I walked away and didn't go and see the fountain again as I knew I had mastered it and wanted to move on to the next thing. When I came back to this day Edward was smiling at me and I realised that I had just totally over shared to a really simply question. _You are such a geek Bella; he doesn't really want to know he's just being polite; you're keeping him from his work._

'God I'm so sorry, I'm keeping you from your work.' I had turned away and started packing his prints away back into his bag. He reached out and grabbed my hand as I was putting his prints in.

'Don't worry about it; it's nothing that won't keep. Why did you come here then if you hate it so much?'

I stared at his hand touching my hand, god his hands were so soft I swear I felt an electric spark between us on contact, not like a static shock you get if you drag your feet around on carpet wearing socks, but something, I cause couldn't describe it.

He let go of my hand as I was staring at it and started to stand clearly taking my mental thought process as I sign to leave me alone, so I just blurted out the whole story about Renee and Phil and Charlie and he sat back down and listened to it all never interrupting or asking questions. It felt great getting it all off my chest I was mentally a small elephant in weight lighter. When I was done, the realisation that I had just poured my heart out to a practical stranger dawned on me and I felt the familiar blush spread up my neck and cheeks. Yet again, an over answer to a simple question. _Why did I feel the need to completely over share with this boy?_

'Don't be embarrassed' he all but whispered to me looking at me concerned with his gorgeous green eyes never moving from my face.

'You've not had it easy lately, and coming here isn't great for you, obviously, and I haven't made it the smoothest transition either.' His thumb idly stroked the back of my hand,

_Oh my god, was he still holding my hand throughout all of that?_

He was leaning in really close to me, the electric feeling got stronger, which was really stupid as he probably had a girlfriend, that Jessica cheerleader girl, and I was reading way too much into this. I had seen him talking to earlier and her snide comments at the locker where a bit of a give away.

Just as that thought ran through my mind, a sing song voice floated in, interrupting it.

'Err Edward, Sorry to……….. Well interrupt, Mum told me I could find you here. I've just finished Cheerleading practice and wondered if I could get a lift home…….. when you done of course, I could wait out in the car???' the voice of Alice Brandon had entered the room, Edward and I immediately pulled away from one another, he dropped my hand and turned to see her standing in the door way still in her uniform, looking near perfect.

I had just swallowed rather heavily and Edwards eyes had darted back to mine and then travelled down to my throat immediately causing me to blush again, _was he looking at me for too long, I swear he gulped? God Bella get over yourself, girlfriend remember!_ '

As neither of us spoke up she continued 'Jazz said he would pick me up, but he and Em have gotten into a massive Xbox session and Rose won't be back for like another hour or so from some beauty appointment or something like that, so I'm kind of stranded.' Her words per minute slowly increasing.

Edward smiled, 'What's it worth?' He appeared to be enjoying making her uncomfortable, I on the other hand, sat in silence playing with my sleeves looking down, not daring to look at Alice. She was bound to tell Jessica I had been alone with Edward, being team mates and all. I would have to wait to see how many bruises I would get in gym for this.

'Come on Edward I'm not playing dumb games with you, will you drive me home or shall I just use my spare key and take the car myself and you can walk home?' She reached into her bag and pulled a shiny car key out, waving it around on one finger, a triumph smile spreading across her face.

'Fuck Alice is nothing off limits to you? Don't you dare take my car, I swear I'll fucking ring the police and report it stolen if you do. Damn it. Can you wait for like half an hour while I get my stuff sorted, or will you go Thelma and Louise on my Ass with Bella here?

At the mention of my name, my head snapped up to look at Edward grinning at me then looking towards Alice. He stood up, grabbed his bag from in front of me and casually strolled away from me toward the dark room; before he went inside he turned around.

'Hey Alice try not to disturb Bella please.' And closed the door before she could respond.

'I'm sorry he can be a total jerk, some, who am I kidding, all of the time. He gets all high and mighty and cause he's the schools golden boy and no-one puts him in his place. I hope he hasn't been disturbing you, I asked him to play nice after what happened yesterday.' The sing song voice had gotten closer and closer with each word until she was at my side she was smiling and looked like she was being genuinely friendly, that was strange as no one had really treated me like that yet.

'Err no he was fine, just talking shop' I had lifted my hands from my sleeves to wave them at the room to show we had just been talking about art I didn't think I could explain how I had just completely opened up to him. 'No lasting damage done.' I pointed towards the large bump on the side of my head.

That's when something clicked into place.

'What do you mean you told him to play nice, is that the reason he was speaking to me?' I realised as Alice had begun to answer that I had said that out loud rather than in my head as I had intended.

'What?? No don't be stupid, Edward doesn't listen to a word I say, he does what he wants, I don't know why he spoke to you honestly, not that he shouldn't though, just he doesn't normally venture far beyond his friends.' She sighed a little at her own words but the friendly smile remained on her face.

She was very pretty, very elfin features, delicate yet prominent at the same time, I felt utterly inferior, if Edward only associated with this type of girl, I was definitely below par and could only assume that he still felt guilty about yesterday's incident and was talking to me out of pity.

_Great, I wish I had gone straight home now and could have avoided this situation, it was not helping my already dampened spirits.' I should have just kept away from Edward.'_

Alice must have sensed the change in me as she swiftly changed topic.

'What do you think of Mr Varner? He's such a tool, thinks no one notices his hair is fake.'

Realising she was talking about my English Teacher I chuckled in agreement, it was awful. Alice made me feel at ease almost instantly, she was natural and picked up subtle changes in quickly, making her easy to like in a moment.

'Yeah and his suit jacket is far too small, the sleeves have all but run away.' I added in reply. We sat in silence for a few minutes; Alice was clearly trying not to push me into too much conversation.

'How was your practice then?' I tried to be nice and start a conversation with her as she had made a real effort and this was one person I didn't want to alienate.

She had spoken to me voluntarily twice now, and that was a close second behind Edward at this point. I had struggled for something to say and her sat there in uniform had prompted me to ask even though I knew nothing about cheerleading or particularly wanted to.

'Well if these girls actually had good posture and where able to follow direction it would of gone better, honestly I think Jessica is only a cheerleader so that she can wear a short skirt around school, despite the weather and not look like an idiot.' She answered easily like we had been friends for years, I was definitely warming to her until she mentioned Jessica, I flinched at the sound of her name, apparently not so slyly.

'Oh so you've meet little Miss Sunshine of Forks, she's something else. Just ignore her the next time she starts ranting and raving, she doesn't represent the majority of us, trust me. She is unbelievable, she's followed Edward around for months, who knows why, and although she clearly doesn't get it, he isn't interested but that hasn't stopped her. She's obsessed; it's rather tragic if you ask me.' Alice sighed deeply, but her face wore a little smirk.

I really was starting to like Alice, partly as she had just ruled Jessica out of Edwards's life, meaning I wouldn't be getting beaten up tomorrow and partly as Alice wouldn't have told her, besides the fact she had no need to know in the first place. I had perked up immensely.

My phoned buzzed in my bag across the room, I apologised and got up to get it, damn, it was Charlie, I had missed the call but looking at my phone I knew why he had called it was later than I had thought, the time talking to Edward had been longer than I had realised, I needed to get home.

'I've got to go, that was my Dad, I hadn't realised it was so late, I had better get going.' I smiled as I wanted Alice to know I meant the next bit. 'It's been really great talking to you.' I picked up my bag and started to walk towards the door.

'How are you getting home?' Alice enquired with a very mischievous grin on her face.

'Walking home, it's not far really, twenty minute walk.' I shrugged as I took a step outside the door; I felt a surprisingly strong arm tugged at my own.

'Oh no you don't it raining and dark, I'll drive you home.' She had the same smile again only this time waved a shiny key from one finger in-between us.

'He'll be so engrossed he won't even notice were gone for like ages yet, I'll be back before he knows it, so don't worry.' She let go of my arm and was walking off towards the parking lot.

'You coming?' came from over her shoulder, I kind of froze, did I want her to get into trouble? Did I want to annoy Edward again? She was right it was dark and raining I didn't fancy the walk home and Edward would never know. I had made up my mind and ran to catch her up, I didn't want to upset Alice more than any thing, I would like to try and be friends with some one here and the only other people who had spoke to me were doing so out of pity, so I had to keep up with Alice.

She walked right over to a very nice looking shiny silver Volvo in the empty lot and told me to jump in, she clearly enjoyed what she was doing, and I think the thought of getting caught was half the fun, especially after the way Edward had reacted earlier.

We drove in comfortable silence back to my house, she was easy to be around, I smiled as she turned up a song I liked on the radio, we both hummed along until we pulled up at my house.

Alice had stopped outside my driveway, and there sat behind dad's old mustang was a 1960's red Chevy truck with matching red ribbon sat on the passenger's cab, I was awe stuck. _Oh my god is that for me?_

Alice must have reached the same conclusion, 'I guess you don't need a ride to school tomorrow then? How about we sit together in English?'

'Err sure that would be cool, see you tomorrow.' I answered rather absently minded I was totally focused on the red truck and needed to know how it got there, I was out of the car by the time I had finished talking to Alice and headed inside.

'DAD?' I called out upon opening the front door, no answer but the TV was on, he was waiting for me to come to him. I followed the glow of the light from the TV into the small yet cosy front room. Charlie was sat on the sofa watching, you guessed it baseball.

'Dad are you kidding me, is that actually for me?'

'I know its nothing fancy, but its reliable and sturdy, it's not like what Renee would of gotten you but.' I cut him off right there I wasn't going to let him feel bad about the fancy presents Renee had brought me from other peoples money.

'I love it, its perfect and totally me, Thank you so, so much dad, you rock.' I smiled and bent down to hug him right there on the sofa, it was way too much emotion for Charlie to handle so he started coughing and I pulled away.

'Well err, good then, glad you like it, but your late home so you can't drive it until tomorrow now. I got Pizza, help yourself.' That was that, present time over, I had pushed Charlie with the hug but I had wanted him to know how much it meant to me.

I went back to the kitchen and grabbed several slices and put them on a plate, taking them up to my room to work on my home work, and some sketching as I hadn't actually done much after school thanks to Edward.

I decided that today wasn't so bad after all, yeah the school part sucked, but I had made a potential new friend, a cute guy had similar interests to me and I had some freedom back, the truck meant I could go any where at any time. Now I just needed some where to go any time.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I would like to apologise for the delay in posting, i had exams and real life drama, luckily i past my exams and life got better so now i'm back on track and ready to continue. This chapter isn't beta, i got bored of waiting for my friend, (SORRY VIC) and went ahead and posted any way. Hope you enjoy, drop a review as they make me smile.**

EPOV:

I was lying in my huge wrought iron in the attic room considering getting up, feeling very refreshed after a nights rest. I dreamed about swimming but in warm brown coloured water that was so relaxing but electric all at the same time.

_Fucking weird dreams???_

At least it was the best I had felt in ages. After Alice came into the art room yesterday I had tried to put a brave front on, very aware that I was holding Bella's hand and sitting very close, it would have looked very intimate to any one looking in and I was slightly embraced at being caught out, I was normally very aware of my surroundings.

I sloped off to the dark room, as quick as I could without looking guilty at being caught out, but couldn't resist a parting shot at the step ho though.

As I closed the door, I slumped down it to the floor, listening to the muted conversation outside between Alice and Bella, I breathed out a deep breath I hadn't realise I had been holding as I hit the floor. I continued to breath heavily, I felt tense after my talk with Bella.

I heard Alice leave and I groaned knowing she had taken my beloved Volvo with her.

_God I hope she doesn't fuck the tracking again, she a reckless driver and curbs hold no limit for her. Why doesn't she just drive her stupid over priced Porsche of hers?_

Esme couldn't say no to Alice so when she saw and loved that car she had it a week later, spoilt much? But that was our Alice, she'd only pouted until she got her own way anyway so it saved time to give in on the first request and not delay the inevitable.

When she'd come back from dropping Bella at home, she had the biggest smile on her face, thinking that she had gotten away scot free again, but I was sat waiting for her, I had packed my things away and left the dark room the minute she and Bella had left the room.

I simply held my hand out waiting for the spare key in order to stop her madness. Her face dropped.

'Come in Edward, relax would you I was careful and your baby is in one piece, you realise that if you paid as much attention to girls as you do that car you might actually get laid and would lighten up.' Her face lit up, she liked to tease me about my sex life cause she knew it embarrassed me, I felt my anger rising,

'Well maybe if you stopped pussy footing around with Jazz you might have your own sex life and wouldn't have time to worry about mine!' I glared right at her and watched her pixie like features drop as her eyes welled up. That was below the belt I know and I had managed to say it completely coldly and calmly giving it all the more effect, despite feeling a huge fire in me.

Alice composed herself as she handed me the shiny key but mumbled 'Jackass' to me as the key dropped in my palm, I suddenly felt better, my Volvo was once again safe from pixies.

_Perhaps I could curse the car to stop her trying it again?_

We walked to my car in silence, it was unusual as Alice normally talks non stop so I knew I had upset her.

As we approached my car I turned on my heels and brought her into a hug, 'I'm sorry Alice, I didn't mean to be a fucking idiot, but it comes naturally, as you know as you keep telling me. Jazz would be lucky to get with you, he's' mad about you, he's too much a wimp to tell you though.' I let that spill out on purpose cause what I had said was true earlier if she had Jazz to focus on she'd let me be and plus it made her smile again.

Her face lit up and I swear you could see her back teeth her smile was that big. 'Apology accepted, you are a fucking idiot, but I love you any way, plus now that I know about Jazz I can plan what to do with it. Don't tell him that you told me though, its going to be amazing!!!'

I groaned out loud, I didn't need to know that, them together would be good, but details were not necessary.

'Wait, I almost forgot, what the hell was happening in the art room with my new best friend Bella before I came in, it looked promising, OH we could double date,'

_FUCK FUCK FUCK how did we get onto this? _

She was talking about double weddings now, but I had switched off way too much information flowing. Date?????? We had spoken about art, I didn't need to date, I was too busy, and why would she think that?

'Alice breathe, we were just talking, nothing happening, I mean nothing will happen, she's just someone to talk to about art stuff with, relax.'

She rolled her eyes. 'well I think she's really nice, she's going to sit with me tomorrow, so don't be a jackass, be nice and don't ruin this for me by being, well you. I really like her even if you don't.'

We got in the car and drove home, Alice had dropped the subject now, thankfully she always over reacts, but calms again quickly, and she's like a force of nature. We were just talking and now she had me married off? Luckily a song came on the radio that she liked so she turned the radio up and sang along on the way home. I let the words wash over me.

The car smelt different, like strawberries, it was nice and familiar? Alice must have been spraying a perfume around again, her room was like a department store after all she has everything.

When we got in Em and Jazz were still attached to game controller pads and trying to take each other out in an all out melee, this could go on a while and normally got heated quickly, Alice smirked and strolled out into the huge kitchen, she knew better than to get involved when this happened, her eyes stayed on Jazz a little too long, he lifted his eyes to meet hers and smile, but then the pad in his hands vibrated Em had just killed him and he was not impressed caught off guard, Em started his victory dance as apparently that was the end of the game

'In your face Whitlock! I rule, Ed did you see that what a sweet hit he didn't even see it coming!!!

His large frame started to do the running man in the front room almost slipping over a rug moved out from under him; he should have fallen ass over tit, but managed to stay up. Jazz and I burst into laughter, Jazz falling on the rest of the couch and me leaning back into the large arm chair I had sat down in.

My dad came in the front door as Em's almost fall occurred; he rolled his eyes our general direction then announced he had picked up Chinese for dinner.

'K dad…………. will be………… in, in a…………… minute' I had managed to get out between laughs and tried to steady my breath, but this only made my laughter get worse. Em was sulking now and stormed out into the kitchen with Dad and Alice, I had to hurry up or there wouldn't be any left not with how Em eats any way.

Jazz got up to leave he only lived across the street and as he had yet to be home he told me he thought it would be a good idea to go and see his mum as some point as she had a business trip and would be away for the next week.

Dinner was good we all sat around the island in the kitchen picking bits out of the huge amount of white boxes across the side. Esme had come back half way through and looked a little annoyed.

'What's wrong with my plates? And the table?' she looked like she was going to continue to complain about our eating habits when my dad picked up a spring roll and popped it straight into her mouth to silence her. We had all laughed as she looked horrified but they carried on eating with us, Dad had pulled her in close and continued to feed her.

'Oh Carlisle, can you put my mum down? I'm trying to eat I don't want to be over powered by PDA.' Alice purred jokingly taking a sip of her diet coke.

Dad looked confused 'what's PDA Alice? I'm a doctor and I've never heard that abbreviation before.'

Em laughed out loud and spat a mouth full of black bean pork out onto the side, picked it back up and loudly answered Dads question 'Public Displays of Affection.' 'Pass the spring rolls'

'EWWWWW Em that was gross!!! I'm so done now, between you and you two' pointing at dad and Esme 'I've gone off my food. I'm going upstairs I have things to plan.' She winked at me and flounced off out the room.

Jazz won't know what's hit him. 'I'm heading up to got my photos to develop. Night everyone.' I waved towards my family over my shoulder and climbed the stairs.

_I love my family, there so good together._

It strange to think that between them and Jazz, Rose to a lesser degree that you could need any one else in my life, it was so full now in such a short period of time.

I'd been lying in bed going over the last day in my head feeling pretty good damn content with myself and my life, when I remembered that tonight was baseball night we had a game at home.

That was enough to get me out of bed and towards the shower I had to get ready now my kit bag was slung somewhere and I couldn't remember where exactly.

I heard Em downstairs singing his normal match day song, Muse 'super massive black hole'

I sighed as he hit the high notes, going to be a long day until I can play and stop him singing the song I loved and frankly murdering it with each note that left his mouth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

_Double pump the clutch and change gear._

God it felt so good to be driving again, I hadn't realised how much I missed it until I got behind the wheel of my new old Chevy pick up truck. I had the windows down slightly despite the cold weather just to feel the wind blowing in through my hair and whipping around my neck and face, a long strand had gotten stuck to my lips so I had to remove it with my hand after failing to move it with my tongue. I relented and let go of the wheel with one hand, I looked at it and realised that it was the hand that Edward had held yesterday.

I sighed at myself, get over it Swan, he was being friendly, it's nothing more.

_He is fricking hot though!_

I'd been having internal debates all morning, small things triggering me off, I took the offending hand and turned the radio up louder as Muse started playing. The other thing I loved about driving was the ability to play my music loudly as I drove along the roads.

When I made it to school, I scanned the parking lot for an empty space, I hadn't thought to get here early to allow for the busy lot, so had to go towards the very back furthest away from the school entrance.

_Damn rain, I swear it's out to get me!_

It had been relatively nice when I left the house, I should have known better, this was Forks after all it always rained, and I had left my umbrella at home.

As if by magic Alice appeared at my side.

'Can never be too prepared I always say.' Her caramel eyes flitted up to the giant umbrella above her head. I stepped underneath it with her and she promptly linked her arm with me like we had been best friends for years. I smirked Alice was definitely becoming one of my favourite people.

'I thought you would have been arrested after your car stunt last night. I'm surprised to see you.'

She widened her eyes trying to look innocent as we walked past the afore mentioned sliver Volvo.

'Why Bella I have no idea what you are talking about.' Her smile broke, 'he was mad and made me give the key back.' She seemed sad until what I can only describe as a truly evil smile spread across her face 'unfortunately for him I had already made a copy so HA I can continue to come and go as I please.'

My eyes genuinely widened in shock, 'ALICE! How on earth did you mange that?'

She shrugged her shoulders, 'when I got my Porsche the guy at the dealership kept staring at my boobs so I flirted a little and got him to do it for me.' I shook my head disapprovingly; poor man never stood a chance. I didn't know Alice very well but it was clear to see she always got her own way.

True to her word Alice sat with me in English. We were covering a book I had read about a thousand times already; I was a fan of the classic, Pride and Prejudice. Alice had groaned aloud and rolled her eyes.

Once Mr Varner had set the assignment he had been called out of the room, Alice turned to face me, 'what are you doing tonight? It's the baseball game tonight and I'm cheering, it would be cool if you could come, we go out for food after and you can meet my friends?

Well I was hardly a fan of school spirit like Alice, and I know absolutely nothing about baseball, plus if she was cheering then I would have to sit on my own and that would be a whole world of not fun.

Alice had sensed my hesitation and started up again before I had a chance to politely decline, 'It's the best way to get involved cause everyone from school will be there, and it would mean so so so much to me.' She actually pouted as she said it.

_Oh god, I can't make a pixie sad, plus she's only just becoming my friend, I have to make an effort._

I forced a smile out, 'That would be cool Alice I would love that, I'll just have to clear it with Charlie or he'll worry about me.' Hopefully Charlie would say no as I was late last night and there was no way he'd let me get away with twice in one week. I seriously doubted it, he was big on baseball and making me fit in so this would be his idea of heaven, hell he'd probably extend my curfew! A girl can hope though.

Alice had let it drop after that as Mr Varner came back in and a silence fell over the whole room, indicating it was time to work.

After class and now that I was actually aware that baseball was being played tonight, I was shocked that I hadn't noticed it sooner, I must walk around with my head down the whole week, every where there were banners and signs with statements like 'go wildcats' in yellow and blue, Some had names on them to, I instantly noticed his name though but some I didn't recognise.

Alice smirked clearly reading the look on my face, 'I told you it was a big deal, my friends are on the team, Edward, Jasper and Emmett.' She was pointing out there names on various banners. 'You can come after the game too and meet them all, it's going to ace! Gotta go, I've got maths on the other side of the school. See you later on.'

I sat alone in the rest of my classes like normal; I missed Alice's presence next to me, making me feel normal. Lunch came around quickly, I snuck off to the art room to eat lunch again in the peace and quite and to mentally prepare myself for biology next period, god only knew how weird next period would be.

I sat in my normal seat opening a pack of crisps, when Jasper Whitlock came in and looked around the room, I looked up at him and he frowned 'Where's Alice? Rose said she was coming here at lunch, I need to talk to her.'

It took me a second to process that he had spoken to me; he was still frowning and now shaking his head, making his blonde hair fall everywhere.

'Err earth to new girl, Where's Alice?' I snapped out of it, 'I'm not sure, I didn't know she was coming here.' I offered up meekly.

He muttered something under is breathe that sounded like 'crazy, erratic pixie.' But I couldn't be sure. Then he smiled at me, 'well err thanks, see you later tonight if Alice is to be believed.' And he sauntered out of the door, I sat stunned, had she told everyone I was going, great now I definitely couldn't escape from it.

_Better ring Charlie then._

I dug the phone out of my bag and punched in the number to the station knowing he would be there, I left a message with the receptionist detailing tonight's plans so he wouldn't worry, no need to call him to the phone if I knew I couldn't get out of it!

Alice bounced in half way through the message so I tried to sound a little more enuthastic about it for her sake. Behind her came the blonde bombshell that was Rosalie Hale, my god she was even more stunning up close. Her blonde hair was perfect in soft curls, her eyes were almost violet, clear and Sharpe, her mouth was a perfect pout naturally but slicked in expertly applied red lipstick. No wonder guys were gaga over her; she was a modern day princess.

When I hung up I smiled at both of them, Alice grinning from ear to ear at the conversation she had just over heard.

'So your Dad is cool with tonight, that's great, I can paint your face and lend you some school colours to wear and ……..'

Rose cut here off by simply staring at her and raising one index finger, _wow I got to learn how to do that!_

'Alice Brandon, would you please breathe, You are not torturing the poor girl by making her into a fake school spirit hag, just because you like to play dress-up, besides I am not sitting with any one who wears face paint over the age of 7.'

Then she turned her eyes to me and her hard face softens and her eyes had relaxed and seemed very warm again.

'I'm Rosalie Hale; I'll be your date for this evening.' She put her perfectly manicured hand out to shake my hand, I weakly extended my own arm and smiles, I was beginning to like Rosalie to, even if she did only protect me from my over enuthastic new friend

'Hi, I'm Bella Swan, I would be honoured to accompany you tonight, although I'm afraid to admit, I know nothing about baseball.'

Alice grinned again, 'oh you will living in Forks, in the mean time Rose here is an excellent teacher, she plays in the women's league over the summer.

_No wonder guys love her, she played baseball too, god I was so out of my league with these two._

'I can explain the basic to you if you like, but we have to be careful where we sit, I don't need another trip to the hospital with you.' She smirked at me and Alice Grimaced clearly not keen to bring that eventful day up.

I nodded as was unsure what to say, I hadn't even known she was there so I didn't know how to answer and not sound like a complete moron in front of this amazing women.

'I had better get going I have a regular pre game make session lined up with Em in the storage cupboard, my baby won't play well with out it.' Her violet eyes lit up her red pout transformed into a huge grin and the she sashayed out of the room my eyes following her all the way.

_Damn_ _how on earth would I manage to talk to her all night, what could we possible have in common? Tonight could be more awarkward than originally expected._

I kind of zoned out having a little day dream where I was Rose's servant and fetched her whatever she pleased through out the game and was brought back to reality by the re appearance of Jasper.

'Err hello again; seriously do I need a large bell to get you to answer?' He looked amused at me like I was a special case that he had to talk slowly to, waving his hand in front of my face.

'Alice, Me, going, rings any bells?'

'Yeah, errm yeah, cool I'll guess I'll see you later Alice after the game………. With Rose I guess. Bye.' I waved as Jasper pulled her from the room shaking his head in my general direction.

Her spiky black hair and face re-appeared around the corner, 'bye Bella, meet Rose at the bleachers tonight after school.' I guess Jasper had tugged her back as then she was gone and I finished lunch in peace.

When I arrived at biology Edward was already there, seated and comfortable, I had managed to walk all the way across the lab with out tripping, mainly because I didn't dare look at him.

I mumbled 'Hi' as I sat down and dug around in my bag for my textbook, which I had apparently left in my locker, I sighed as I knew if I left to go and get it I would be late back into class and didn't want a detention for tardiness.

Edward appeared to notice my distress so he put his textbook in the middle of us and pulled his chair a little closer to me so he had better access to see the book.

'Share with me today or you'll be late back and end up with detention, don't want a bad reputation from your first few weeks.' Being closer to me i felt his warm breathe on my face as he spoke, he smelt amazing, like I remembered from yesterday, but I was more aware of it as I wasn't focused on his amazing photography skills.

I moved my chair closer to him also as I again mumbled thanks embarrassed that I had made a mistake around him.

He appeared to be still be in his friendly mood from yesterday, so I had no reason to be weird around him he was just my lab partner, my fricking hot lab partner, my fricking hot lab partner who was into art as well. I think I may have drooled a little thinking about that, I decided I better speak properly soon as he was looking at me a little like Jasper had earlier.

'I'm sorry about the whole car stealing thing yesterday, and sort of mugging you and then going through your work.' I shrugged and tried to make it seem like I did this king of thing every day and I wasn't at all mentally screaming at the closeness of him to me at this very point as his eyes began to sparkle and his shoulders began to move as he chuckled about my apology.

'I don't mind, technically it was Alice who stole it, but as you went along, I guess that makes you an accessory to grand theft auto, so you will be taken into police questioning shortly.'

He kept his face dead flat and emotionless until that god damn breath taking, soul surrendering smile of his broke out across his face and lit up his amazing features.

_Was I paying him to much attention to notice and use that my descriptive words for his smile?_

I was frowning at him for panicking me because I didn't fancy a record at my age and my Dad would have killed me.

'However if you let me see you art work I could convince the police not to press charges, although I may have to question you my self.' He purred the last part right into my ear and I felt the blush creep up from my neck again, just as Mr Banner walked in the class room to begin the lesson.

After a few minutes a felt something hit my elbow closest to Edward, I looked down and realised he had written me a message.

You never answered my question; can I see your work soon?

He clearly wasn't going to give up on this. So I replied:

You're like a dog with a bone! I will when I'm ready.

He smirked at my response.

I normally get my own way that's why I won't drop this, your far to interesting to just leave, I want to know more about you now.

Fine if he wanted to know more I'd give him something then he could stop pestering me about my art.

Fine, I'm a Virgo, I like sunshine hate rain, I draw a lot but its mostly **PRIVATE**, Muse are the best band in the world, my favourite colour is green and I know nothing about baseball.

He smirked again, I really liked that smirked.

I still want to see your art, and now I have even more questions about you after that little rant and trust me I will get my own way!

He looked very smug after he withdrew his notebook from me and the bell to signal end of class rang.

_God does time always get weird when he's around, I get lost in everything else, my own notebook was void of any notes, I didn't even remember what the lesson was about, I hope we don't get quizzed about it._

I had zoned out again, I was being to feel like JD from scrubs doing this all the time, Edward was chuckling again and had that same Jasper expression on from earlier.

'I said I'll see you tonight after the game, Alice said you were coming along, I can teach you about baseball after you've seen us win.'

Ever confident and I was making it easy for him dreaming and being unable to speak to him occasionally was definitely feeding into his ego time to stop this nonsense.

'No thank you Edward, Rose has already offered and I hear she is a much better teacher. I may see you tonight but I think I'll have to hide away I don't fancy another trip to the emergency room, which is a high possibility if your going to be playing.' With that I turned and walked out of the class room leaving him standing here. Jessica Stanley was stood at the door as I brushed past her clearly not assumed that she had just caught us talking while standing close together and mentioning plans to sort of meet up.

I was blushing again but it was totally worth it to see his face full of arrogance and smugness drop in an instant.

_You go girl_ was all I could think to myself as I walked towards gym.

_I might enjoy this baseball stuff after all._


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: i tried to get this one out quicker, got my beta back, thanks vikki, you rock and for some strange reason understand all the stuff i write and make it all make sense once again. **

**Hope you all enjoy this one, i'm working on the next chapter as you read this. Thanks again for reading.**

Chapter 6.

The baseball game was as awful as I had suspected. Rose bless her heart tried but I think I pushed her over the edge with my stupid comments and questions; I couldn't even count the amount of times she rolled her eyes at me that evening. Admittedly I had found it funny when I realised how seriously she took baseball and more specifically Emmett, and I may have upped the ante and purposely asked more stupid questions like 'why do they throw the ball so hard, someone might get hurt?'

When I had meet Rose at the bleachers as instructed by Alice, everyone was looking and whispering at me, wondering how I managed to get invited by Rosalie Hale to spend time, I figured she was as unable to upset Alice as I found myself. Damn Pixie and her pout.

Baseball wasn't that difficult I guess, guy throws ball, other team guy hits ball, hard, and runs around a diamond. I didn't find it very interesting and it would have been rude to sit and draw when I was technically here with someone, so I started to play my 'lets make Rose roll her eyes game' not very mature or remotely clever but its all I could come up with it given the limited resources on the bleachers.

The guys were really good and Rose let me know so to, she commented on every play, she was very knowledgeable, no wonder all the guys love her. When she felt a wrong call was made she stands up and shout and more than once got a huge reaction from the crowd and a couple of guys putting there hands up to high five her.

I felt so out of place everyone was talking and laughing moving around seats in order to talk to someone else, no one else other than Rose spoke to me though, mainly because I avoided eye contact I didn't want everyone to ask me question when I clearly had no idea what was going on.

'There's Alice look.' Rose's voice brought me back from my self imposed depression, she looked amazing, and totally commanded everyone's attention at an interval her smile was the biggest and her voice unsurprisingly the loudest.

'Cause she's so tiny they use her as the flier and she's so god damn flexible that she can do the most amazing moves, when my dumb ass brother gets his act together and actually asked her out instead of following her around like a lost puppy, he's going to be one happy boy.' Rose explained and it was the first personal thing we had talked about, I smiled back at her.

'Why doesn't he just ask her out then?' I enquired, I knew lots of guys looked at her in the corridors etc I couldn't imagine why any one would stutter about asking her out, she was so inviting and friendly.

'I covered that with he's a dumb ass.' She stated matter of factly. I must of looked still confused at her explanation as she rolled her eyes again, I'm pretty sure she was going to pull a muscle or get repetitive strain disorder from doing that so much.

' Along time ago when we were younger and he was still mad about her, she went on a date with his guy, Mike, who the lads hate as he's a player from Port Angeles High baseball team, and as far as I can tell he never got over it, god know why, like I said Dumb ass.'

That cleared things up sort of, I guess, I mean if it was one date, ages ago, why was he upset. Guys????

Rose watched Alice and I had to admit Alice was good and she looked amazing, I had no idea what she was doing really, but it looked great and when she was done she searched the crowd found us and waved our direction, I managed to wave back as Rose wolf whistled her which caused her to bow and Emmett to stand up from the dug out and look at her, hold his heart and pretend to look sad, Rose just laughed as Alice ran over to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before being gently shooed away by the coach, Emmett looked back at her and suck his touch out as Jasper hit him on the arm.

It was amusing and clear to everyone that they were all very close. Edward was the only one who didn't interact. I may have been watching him throughout but he didn't mess around with the other guys, he seemed totally focused on the game. I could see why, he played really well as far as I could tell, he got round the diamond well and when they were fielding he was so quick and got to all sorts of balls that people shouldn't of been able to catch. He should be on the track team.

I was feeling like a stalker by the end of the game, I had been watching him so much, I was feeling like an idiot because I realised that half the girls here were probably doing the same thing.

After Edward hit the winning ball of the game Rose spoke up again. 'god damn him, he's such a good player, he's going to be so big headed tonight at the diner after that performance, I'm going to have to keep him in line more tonight.' Then she looked at me directly. 'I'm going to go and see Em, meet me down there, the others will come and we'll head over for food.' She had a huge grin on her face, I didn't know what she was meeting Emmett for and didn't want to know really either, so just smiled. With that Rose stood and practically skipped down the bleachers and disappeared off out of my sight.

The bleachers cleared pretty quickly, after all it had gotten colder this evening, I was glad I had my favourite hoodie with me, I pulled it on over the top of my jacket and put the hood up, it yellow and it made me smile as it was like sunshine and I had been missing that while here. I stayed sat where I was for a little while, as even with my limited sports knowledge I knew that there would be team talks and showers to occur before Alice and co were ready.

I eventually and very carefully climbed down the bleachers I was still a little cautious of getting hurt on them after the last time I was there. I smiled a little thinking about that day; it was how I meet Edward. _God I had it bad_, get_ over it already!!_

When I got to the meeting point no one was there, _great I hope this isn't one big joke and I'm the punch line, it would make sense, why else would the most popular kids at school be interested in me otherwise?_

'Bella………….. Bella…………….earth to Bella……………..Aliens are invading' a velvety voice invaded my musing

'Aliens?' that was the only thing I had picked up on and my name and frankly the two together made no sense. I turned around to see the most perfect sight ever, Edward with slightly damp hair from the showers, leaning against the bleachers frame looking directly at me, with that damn gorgeous crooked smile playing on his perfect lips.

_Don't think about his lips idiot._ I mentally sounded myself realising that I was staring at him.

'What did you say about Aliens?' I asked confused.

'Nothing was just trying to get your attention, I was speaking to you and you completely ignored me, it was a very J.D scrubs moment, so I had to try something, apparently Aliens get your attention, I will remember that.' He was smirking now and I'm pretty sure my heart skipped a beat and I felt the full blush starting up again, _thank god for my hood._

'Gee thanks, sorry I was else where, but I'm back now, where is everyone………..hey what was that for?' He had stepped forward as I was talking and pulled my hood down; only making my voice go several octaves higher and the blush intensify.

He voice lowered and instantly calmed me 'you shouldn't hide your eyes when you talk to someone; they miss the whole point of talking to you.' My breathing rate picked up as he slowly lowered his hand from my hood.

'Are you ready? OH………….. God I'm getting good at doing that.' Alice's sing song voice interrupted yet another moment, she was right she was getting good at that. Edward stepped back from me and the smirk had gone and he turned to Alice with Jasper by her side, who simply had his eyebrows raised taking in the scene in front of him.

'Bella, I'm riding with you and show you where were going, Rose and Emmett have gone in the jeep, Jasper's taking Rose's BMW, so Edward you have to drive to.' Alice spoke like nothing was weird with the atmosphere around her and I god damn loved her for that.

'K' was all I managed to whisper out, I was still a little shook up from Edward being so close to me, I walked over towards Alice as I heard a high pitched and irritated noise, which I guessed must be her speaking voice.

'EDDIE BABY!' Jessica shouted from behind me some where, everyone around me groaned out loud, I was glad I wasn't the only one who had that reaction, but I had managed to keep mine internal.

'Got to go man, meet you there, I'm starving and if we stay here with you Em will have eaten everything!' Jasper laughed out as he walked away and Alice followed waving and then looked at me and moved her head towards the car park indicating that it was time to go.

I looked back at Edward and smiled, he smiled back

'Eddie baby there you are.' I heard Jessica start from a little distance away, he rolled his eyes and sighed, his shoulders visible slumped forward, Oh he was looking forward to his talk with her, I wished I could help, but what could I do? So I shrugged at him and walked away after Alice.

I ran to catch up with Alice, and stumbled slightly, I heard Edward chuckle behind me, and Jasper Burst out loud in front of me. Alice came to my side,

'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine, don't worry that happens a lot, I'm a bit clumsy really.'

We got into my trunk silently, and the roar of the engine broke up the quite and Jolted Alice back to herself.

'So I'm going to be having a party this Friday and I want you to come, my mum and Carlisle are out of town, they told me today and Jasper's parents are away too so we can get away with it.' She was looking over at Jasper as he drove away from the school; it reminded me of what Rose had said earlier, I wondered if she liked Jasper back.

'Err yeah that would be great, will it be busy, cause I'm not great in crowds, maybe I should just stay at home, I don't want to get in your way, I don't really know any one.' I way verbally stumbling now

'Stop it Bella, I like you and your meeting my friends, if you don't come you won't get to know any one else and will always feel like this, your coming, Friday I will pick you up, you will have fun, and it will be great, that's what I do.' Alice was smiling again and I knew she had me beat, my excuses where extremely lame after all.

'Okay Alice, Friday coming, will have fun. Got it. Is this the place?' I pointed towards the little diner which was lit up and looking very retro, expect that it wasn't trying to be retro, it was just old. I smiled as she nodded; I think I might actually like this place.

We pulled into the busy parking lot, looks like everyone comes here; I parked next to the huge Jeep Alice pointed at staying it was Emmett's. Jasper was getting out his car; Alice pulled the visor down, checked her hair in the mirror and applied more lip gloss, then opened the door and stepped out to meet Jasper who was waiting for her.

'Alright slugger, fancy meeting you here.' I could hear the smile in her voice, yeah she was definitely into him, wonder when they'll get there act together?

I got out of the trunk and locked the door, looked around, no Volvo yet, _must still be with Jessica._

It made me a little sad thinking about his face when he had to stay and talk with her.

Oh well, I was going to go in and be brave and talk to people and try my hardest to be good for Alice she had put a lot of faith me and I wanted to live up to her view of me.

I pushed the door open after taking a large deep breathe in and walked in over to the booth where Emmett's voiced boomed out over all the other kids noise.

'Yo new girl, this way.' He was waving and quite a few people stopped what they were doing to stare at me. I breathe out, stood tall, shoulders back, smiles and walked over to the booth.

EPOV:

The air burned in my lungs as I ran, _this guy is fast, but I'm faster! _ A smile spread across my face as I chase deep into the outfield, I had collected the ball and thrown it to Jasper even faster, the guy was called out.

'YES!' I beamed at Jazz and I heard Em shout 'You rock dude!' I had been on varsity since I had stared school, I loved the feeling of winning, nothing beat it and with my best friends at my side, it made it even better.

I was the fastest, I should have gone for track, but there's no glory there for me, so baseball won and I was one of the best around, Jasper is a master tactician so baseball was an easy choice for him, Em was pure power he struck a ball like no one. Together we ruled the baseball season and were virtually unstoppable only Port Angeles were a real effort in the league.

We had had won this game easily tonight, but it felt better than normal, I couldn't understand why. I had found myself looking into the crowd a lot tonight, which meant I was able to avoid Jessica, she'd been trying to talk to me all day and I didn't want the hassle, I needed to focus. I had managed to escape her clutches after biology, just, by claiming I had to talk team tactics with Jazz, luckily she brought it.

I was glad for bio as it cheered my mood after having to hide for ten minutes from Jessica. Talking with Bella had been funny, I liked making her blush. I had felt totally relaxed after talking to her, which is unusual I'm normally wound up tightly on game days.

While I stared into the crowd I had caught sight of Rose and she was stood up shouting abuse at a bad call to do with Em, they are so made for each other its scary. Next to her was Bella, her large brown eyes staring right at me, I must have spaced out because it was my turn to bat, I hit a screamer, I mean I'm good but like I said something about tonight made me amazing.

After the game in the locker room I kept getting high fives from everyone and I felt fucking great, nothing could deflate me.

'Dude, what the hell did you eat for breakfast, you were fucking amazing tonight, you totally upped the bar, Port Angeles don't stand a chance next week, Newton's going down!' Em was shouting from the showers.

'Hey hurry up man, you don't want to keep Rose waiting, she had to spend the game with new girl, she must be going mad she's so spacey, I swear she's from another planet.' Jazz spoke up with his head in his locker.

'Were going to the diner right?' I asked trying subtly to change subject so that Jazz would stop insulting Bella

'ERRR yeah like we always do, dude what's with you, your acting spacey now too, We need to get you a girl, Maria has a friend I'm sure you'll love Tanya, blonde, all ass and tits will totally blow you on the first date!' Jazz had emerged from the locker smiling with his bag slung over his shoulder, 'gotta go find Alice meet up by bleachers so we can head over together.' He was gone and all I could think was _who the hell is Maria_? He bailed quickly knowing I would grill him, that would have to wait now.

I walked into the showers, as Em finally came out in a huge fluffy white towel Rose or Alice must have gotten him.

'Gotta go meet Rose now, post game make out, she gets so hot watching me play, can't miss it. Oh New girl will be coming tonight with Alice she meeting us to go together.' He dressed at lightening speed and was gone before I had stepped foot into the hot water.

_How do I act around Bella in public, I don't want Alice starting her match making game cause I spoke to her, I don't see Bella like that, yeah she's got great eyes and amazing shiny hair that flows down her back and smells of strawberries, errrm strawberries………………. SHIT._

I looked down and found I was standing to attention in the middle of the high school showers, _FUCK FUCK FUCK, this is not happening, calm down, thinking unsexy thoughts, definitely nothing strawberry related. _I felt my massive erection twinge at the thought of strawberries again.

_History class, Mr. Banner, Jazz singing, Ems sweaty gym kit, _it wasn't working so I started naming all the states. Once I had 50 I had relaxed and thought it was safe to step out of the showers

I got dressed quickly, _it was just the fact I had played so well and was excited Bella wasn't cause of…. Of…. of, well that, she's just my lab partner._

I had to get out of the locker room quickly and find the others, I had practically ran out of the building but was stopped in my tracks by shiny brown hair under a hood standing at our normal meeting spot, completely unaware of me standing there.

She was staring off into space, I could see why Jazz thought she was spacey, and her eyes were glazed over. I tried calling her name a couple of times, and a few other lines to bring her back to earth, I was grasping at straws when she turned and her eyes focused completely on me and the twinkle returned, I instantly felt my pants get a little tight, shit.

'Aliens?' she sounded confused, I couldn't resist a smirk she was totally confused and I swear I could hear her heart beating, _wait that's me?_

'Nothing was just trying to get your attention, I was speaking to you and you completely ignored me, it was a very J.D scrubs moment, so I had to try something, apparently Aliens get your attention, I will remember that.' It was true her head was tilted to the left and everything. I continued to smirk at her as she mumbled a reply, I was completely drawn in by her, but something was bugging me, before I even realised what I was doing I had stepped closer and closer to her and removed that damn hood, freeing all her shiny hair and hitting me with a huge blast of strawberry.

My voice instantly lowered and practically purred at her 'you shouldn't hide your eyes when you talk to someone; they miss the whole point of talking to you.' I was too close to her, but I couldn't stop myself, luckily I didn't have to rely on my self control Alice like a god send that she sometimes is appeared out of nowhere and stopped me from taking Bella against the bleachers and end up making her into Jessica mark two, that I could not handle.

I had dropped my hand and heard Alice talking to the side of me, it was a blur but I could hear the smirk in her voice, and knew that whatever was running through her head now was not good for me. I turned to look at her as I realised she was organising who was driving when I saw Jazz standing next to her, he was smirking also, _he's so alike Alice, _he had his eyebrow raised, I knew that look, what the fuck are you doing look? I answered him silently with a look of my own my eyebrows scrunched together and eyes harden my back the fuck off look.

Jazz understood and started to walk away with Alice when I heard her.

'EDDIE BABY.' Shit no escape now I groaned out loud and laughed internally as Alice and Jazz did too, she has that affect on people. She had changed from the girl I had heavily made out with, now she never got the hint.

I watched Jazz lead Alice and Bella away, Bella stumbling over the flat ground, I couldn't suppress a chuckle this time, she was so cute when she did that, which I had noticed was often. She also blushes and gets a really worried look on her face like she assessing how much damage she had managed to inflict upon herself.

Jessica standing very close in front of me stopped my recollections of the times I had seen her trip watching into biology.

She pulled me into a hug, arms around my waist, I was glad that my pants felt normal fit again, as she was flush against me and I didn't want to give her the wrong idea yet again.

'You played so well tonight, your going to smash Port Angeles next week, I can't wait. I mean you always play well, you're the best, but tonight you were on fire!' she had stepped back from her embrace which I hadn't returned and she had that sweet innocent look on her face, the one she had the day we made out, the Jessica I actually liked.

She was being sincere so I felt bad for groaning when I heard her earlier. I smiled at her and thanked her for her kind words. Her face lit up, it must have been a while since we had spoken properly and she clearly realised the change in my tone, softer and warmer, not hard and cold like normal.

'Alice said that you're having a party this Friday, I'm going to come it should be good, maybe we could celebrate your win when I get there? Jessica said with a smile, still in place I knew what she was implying, she wanted to carry on where we left off after the wedding when Alice bless her soul had stopped us before we went all the way.

'Err Jess, I would be great if you could come but I have no idea what you're talking about, party?' I knew perfectly well what Alice had planned she hadn't told me yet, but I knew, she does this every time the parents leave town, I was just trying to get out of a repeat with Jessica now.

'Oh, well you should talk to Alice, I'll be there, I'll come and find you, we can talk some more.'

_Yeah right talking's all you have planned._

She was letting it drop as much as she would for now, so I took the opportunity to leave her and walk over to my car, calling over my shoulder 'good to talk to you, got to go now.' Her face still beaming with a huge smile.

I jumped into my Volvo, one of the very few cars left I the lot and gunned it to the diner, I didn't want new rumours going around that I was doing with Jessica what Rose and Em where famous for under the bleachers, it had been bad enough when it happened with Lauren Mallory while I was a freshman, it took months for me to be able to speak to any one near the bleachers with out a full blown scandal being spread across campus.

The diner was busy like normal post game, it took me two seconds to see my friends in the booth at the back, but took much longer to get to them, I kept getting stopped by my classmate congratulating me a on a great game, a girls trying to see how I would be hanging out with at the party Friday.

When I eventually made it over to the vinyl booth everyone was catch up in Emmett's story about the game and how Rose had broken his heart cheering louder for Alice than him.

He was his normal animated self sat on the wooden side next to the booth, his arms flaring everywhere as he really got into the story. Rose was sat in the booth next closest to him, laughing at him and shrugging her shoulders before blowing a kiss across the table to Alice who was squashed between Jazz, who had his arm slung over her shoulder protectively and Bella, who was laughing along with everyone else.

I slide into the booth next to Rose opposite Bella and accidently bumped her leg with mine, I felt the electric shock feeling again.

_Damn static build up from the carpet._

I mouthed sorry at her not wanting to interrupt Em mid flow.

'Yeah well, while we were all having fun, Mr serious over there spent most the game staring off into the crowd, all dark and broody, then pulls an amazing game out of his ass.' Em was looking down on me smiling waiting for my contribution to the conversation as I had been mute so far, but all I had focused on was that he noticed me staring off into the crowd , _Fuck, how do I explain that one?_

'Well its about time Mr. high and mighty got his act together and actually played as well as we all know he can.' Rose had saved me being bitchy and smirking at me, obviously keeping my ego in check as she called.

'Lay off Rose he kicked ass tonight, all in the warm up for next week, now we celebrate….'

I chose that moment to speak up. Interrupting Em

'Celebrate, that reminds me Alice when were you planning on telling me about our party Friday night?' I stared right at her desperately trying to keep the smirk off my face, she always thought she was so clever and manipulative but I had caught her out.

'Dude lay off, we all knew that pixie here was going to throw a kick ass bash the minute Carlisle and Esme announced there trip.' Jazz squeezed her shoulder lightly but looking right at me, always standing up for her.

_Hold on that reminded me Maria; I needed to know this shit now before Friday ends in disaster._

I had no doubts that Alice had something planned for Jazz beyond the party and if this new girl could complicate things more.

_Why didn't I just keep my big fucking mouth shut?_

'Whatever Jazz, maybe she could of asked us first, right Em?'

'Dude I love Pixie Parties, booze and Rose in tight outfits, I'm all for it, plan anytime you like Alice.' He put his fist out for Alice to touch which she did with a laugh and a stare at me.

I rolled my eyes, and stood up I needed a drink, 'Any one want anything?' an immediately got hit with a list of requested like a knew I would. I turned to Bella last.

'What would you like?'

'Don't worry I'll come and get my own.' I was about to protest that it was my shout when she stood up and walked in front of me towards the counter for service, I couldn't get my words out before she tripped on a chair leg someone had just pushed out in front of her.

I reached forward and grabbed her by the waist, stopping her fall and pulling her close into me, while I glared at Eric Yorkie who thought it was funny to try and trip people up.

'You fucking moron watch what you're doing.' I started to mumble under my breath 'Fucking idiot, no clue what's going on around them…' I heard a small cough and looked up, Bella was still held very close to me, blushing the most intense red I had ever seen, I could feel the heat I held her that close, Jazz was laughing as Alice quietly said

'Edward put Bella down, she's fine, go and get our drinks please I'm so thirsty.'

Not only was Bella close but I had lifted her up in the air and Jazz was still laughing, he stood up climbed over Alice and walked to the bar to come and help me. I let go off Bella and she stepped back, I instantly felt cold letting her go, I couldn't look at her again so I stormed off to the bar following Jazz.

'What's up with you man, you and new girl, you've been weird around her twice now, you like her or something? That's weird in itself, she's alright I mean, but I still think she's spacey, she has barely spoken tonight.' Jazz carried on his external pondering and I let him he'd get bored eventually.

'So tell me, what's the deal?' or maybe not I didn't know and was not ready to discuss with him so I threw him another leave me the fuck alone stares.

'Whatever' he mumbled just as the server appeared and took our orders.

'Speaking of deals, Maria? What's going on, who is she and why haven't I heard anything sooner?' Ahh he looked away from me a slowed his pace from the counter, clearly not wanting anyone else to hear the gossip.

'I met her a few weeks back, she's cool, we hung out a bit, but Sunday when I saw her we ended up making out, I invited her to your party Friday as I knew you would be having one. I like her I think; she's a friend of my mum's daughter or something like that any way.'

'What the Fuck is wrong with you Jazz, you invite another girl to Alice's party, she's going to kill you, are you so fucking stupid that you don't see this as a problem??' I hissed at him, Alice will be mad, I know she had plans for her and Jazz, and he likes her why is he messing around with this Maria?

'Look chill, Alice is my friend, I'll tell her and it will be cool, she not that worried over her guest lists anyway. Oh yeah Maria is bringing a friend, Tanya who I told you about so you better play nice, she's heard all about you and can't wait to meet you.'

'Great.' I replied very unenthuastically

We made it back to the table in silence, I contemplated hiding in my room all night, but I'm sure Jessica or this Tanya spurned on by Jazz would find me.

The table was empty expected Alice who looked annoyed and right at me.

'Bella went home, she was embarrassed about the whole thing, I told you not to be a jackass to her Edward, and you Jazz didn't help laughing at her, trying being nicer both of you.' I put the drinks down and waited for her to explain why she was on her own; she picked up on that and continued.

'Rose and Em left no doubt to continue what the bleachers didn't fore fill for them, so now I'm annoyed at you both for treating my new friend badly and I want to go, so Edward drive me home.'

'Come on Alice, it was funny how wasn't I supposed to laugh, she seems nice just quite, I'll be better don't go home yet, we just got drinks.' Jazz whined but I knew the look in Alice's eyes, he had no chance.

She simply carried on walking towards the parking. Jazz put the drinks down he was carrying and chased off after her, I hope he doesn't tell her about Maria tonight or they'll be searching for his body for a long time to come yet.

I sigh I hadn't bothered arguing with Alice I knew I didn't stand a chance any way. I though stopping her from falling was a nice thing to do after all.

I could still feel where I had held her against my body as I walked past the spot it all happened.

_What is my deal any way? _I mused to myself using Jazz's earlier remark. _I don't get the strange thing between me and Bella, I barely know her. I need to figure this out._

I jumped in the Volvo and Alice got into the passenger seat, I peeled out of the parking lot and headed towards home, Jazz following behind. I tried to apologise to Alice now that we were alone but she ignored me so I shut up, she'd talk when she was ready.

Pulling into the garage a little while later, I stomped up the stairs; Em wasn't home yet, probably making out with Rose somewhere dark in the back of the jeep. I jumped into bed and pulled my IPod on to help me zone out and hit shuffle. Nine Inch Nails Closer came on.

_Perfect _I thought_, just what I need to confuse myself further._

I skipped tracks and fell asleep to the sound of bat for lashes instead, nice and calming.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This chapter was originally meant to be with chapter 8 as one chapter, but i may of gotten a little carried away writing it and now i have to break it down or you'll all be bored of reading it and never come back, which i clearly don't want to happen.**

**Apologise again for taking so long, i normally write at weekends but i've been really busy with random weekends away, drinking and then the hangover afterwards, Although reading festival rocked this year and gatecrasher was defiantly worth the hangover!! i digress, enjoy the party and the next chapter is all EPOV at the party. **

**Drop a review and show you care, it make me smile and type quicker.  
**

Chapter 7.

BPOV

I definitely don't feel in the party spirit.

It feels like forever ago that Alice co-versed me into agreeing to come to her party. From the buzz in my class room I know she throws a great party and they happen quite often, I guess having three teenagers in your house means not a lot of privacy, cause Mr and Mrs Cullen go away quite a bit for long weekends.

I had been avoiding pretty much everyone after my utter embarrassment at the diner on Wednesday. I hid in the art room and drew manically during lunch hour, then hid out there after school until I was sure everyone had gone home so that I didn't bump into any one who would mention it.

Alice however is persistent, very god damn persistent; I swear the girl should be a tracker for the FBI. She came and found me both lunch times to discuss pick up times and clothing options. She gets even more excited talking about clothes than she does the actual party, when I happen to announce that I didn't know what I would be wearing she went into overdrive. After that between every period if I went to change books at my locker there would be a new picture in my locker of some outfit that I simply had to consider.

At first it made me smile but it got annoying quickly. By the time Friday after school had ventured upon me I was in a full scale foul mood or as my mum called it, my black rain cloud mood.

I stomped around school and pushed my chairs out loudly and kept my yellow hood up to try and bring the sunshine out in me, as deep down I knew the annoying pixie was just being nice, but it was sure as hell bugging the crap out of me.

As I stomped into biology a few minutes late on Friday I sighed at my good luck, Edward wasn't here today; he was on a beer run with Emmett and Jasper for the party. They had to go to Port Angeles so they wouldn't get carded; hell they definitely looked old enough to buy booze, but Forks being so small and them being very well known, meant that they couldn't try here. Or at least that was what Alice said yesterday lunchtime.

Yesterday had been a different story. It was weird and there was definitely a strange atmosphere, we barely looked at one another, and had an unspoken rule about not touching which had been difficult as we had to share a microscope for our practical assignment. It was mostly short one word answers with long pauses. _Awkward with added bits of awkwardness _I had thought to myself.

Edward was up and out of his seat the second the bell had rang, and after school he had training so I hadn't bumped into him in the art room either.

I let out a huge sigh of relief as I took my seat in biology and relaxed. I was dreading today and hoping that it wouldn't happen, but Alice had thought of everything, she had rung Charlie yesterday when I was in the shower (_how she knew when I wasn't around I'll never know_) and introduced herself and explained that her and some girl friends were having a sleep over and I was invited but too nervous to ask him if I was allowed to come. Charlie automatically fell hook line and sinker for the pixie charm and granted me a full weekend pass to stay at the Cullen's. He had insisted that it would be a good idea as he was going fishing and I needed to get out and make friends instead of moping in my room and reading all weekend.

So after school I was heading home getting ready for the 'sleepover' then driving to Alice's house following the directions she had clearly given me, where I would have fun, meet people, then stay over and we could have a girlie day tomorrow.

I've never had a girlie day, but it sounds a bit like torture, trying on clothes, doing your nails and cutting your hair and doing your make up, I had never done anything like that before not really having any friends to do it with in the first place. I couldn't bring myself to tell Alice this, I was ashamed to admit it, I didn't want her feeling pity for me, so I nodded and smiled like a maniac when she had gone on and on about the 'fun' things we were going do.

So here I am avoiding being thrown into the real world yet again, sat on my comfy but small bed drawing to avoid going to Alice's house, I had gotten knee deep into a new piece which started off as just grey scale sketches but I had gradually been building colour up when I had realised that I needed the colour green, and again couldn't find the perfect shade.

_Really must head over to an art supply store again soon, this colour is driving me mad!_

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ, 'who lives in a pineapple under the sea?'

My phone had started ringing next to me and I knew who it was so I didn't even bother saying hello as I pressed the green answer button cutting off sponge bob.

'I have the grey top you gave me, I'm just clearing up then driving over; see you in half an hour.'

'Kay' was the only reply I had gotten and just before I hung up 'hurry over.'

I smiled as I imagined how much self restraint Alice was using not to get all excited down the phone.

When I arrived at Alice's house I was gob smacked, the place was huge, more like a manor than a home. Alice must have been waiting inside by the window for me, as she bounced out of the door and over to my truck cab before I had even turned the engine off.

'Hey you made it, awesome, the boys are setting up here and were going to go and get ready upstairs, follow me.' Her voice sparkled as she reached for my hand and hurriedly pulled me into the house.

_Damn she is strong; she almost pulled my shoulder out of its socket!_

It was just as amazing inside as outside, but I couldn't admire it for too long as she pulled me so quickly through the foyer and up the stairs to her bedroom, promptly closing the door behind her, so that I only saw a blur.

She grabbed my bag and started going through it, making comment about my clothes I had packed, until she found the long grey sweatshirt top she had leant me this morning insisting I had to wear it tonight, I had been happy to just wear my skinny jeans and a slogan t shirt but Alice almost chocked on her drink when I mentioned it to her at lunch time.

'This will look great on you Bella, I have some leggings you can wear under it and some amazing heels….'

I cut her off 'NO!' her smile dropped and she frowned,

'But Bella if this look is going to work then heels are…'

'No, seriously Alice I can't wear them I will fall and hurt myself and probably several innocent bystanders, then the ambulance will come and your party will be destroyed, so No, my converses will be fine.' I finally ran out of steam and the look of amusement across my new friends face was priceless, we both burst into laughter and were rolling around on the floor, just as we settled I would look at her or her at me and we would start up again, and wow it felt great to laugh freely.

'Err, have you two lost your minds, cause I could hear you all the way down at the end of the drive.' Rose's voice brought us out of out laughter zone, as she stood leaning on the door frame with her eyebrows raised, flitting her eyes between the two of us on the floor, Emmett had his arms around her waist leaning his head on her shoulder smirking.

'Bella was explaining how the world would end if she wore heels tonight.' Alice piped up helpfully, I glared at her.

Rose shrugged her shoulders like it all made sense, walked in the room after untangling herself from Emmett's grip and plopped down on the bed and simply said to Alice

'Let her wear whatever shoes she wants Alice, as long as I can straightened her hair.'

'Chicks?' was all I heard from Emmett as he strolled off downstairs to help the boys, although it sounded like a game's console was on downstairs.

'Wait what's that about my hair?' from the silence and evil glint in both there eyes I knew I was in for a ride now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The music was loud downstairs, when I was allowed to emerge from the bathroom, I had to admit, only to myself though, I looked good, my hair was sleek and straight down my back and looked very shiny. My face was tinted with light make up and my eyes lined in a smoky black effect but not over done at all.

Even the dress looked good and clung to the curves of the body making me look quite womanly, not super hot like Rose in her short red dress with a very low back, or super trendy like Alice in her black ruffled dress and matching accessories, but good none the less.

The party had been going for about an hour when we finally came downstairs, Emmett immediately walked over to Rose and kissed her complimenting her outfit and handed her a glass of wine.

He looked at me briefly and said 'Hey' turned away thought for a second then turned back,

'Bella? Damn girl check you out who knew you looked like a girl?' He received a slap from Rose around the side of his head as she mumbled 'Idiot'.

'Sorry I meant you look really nice Bella, would you like a drink?' He looked at Rose who nodded at his improved behaviour.

Alice who had been scanning the room, no doubt looking for Jasper, smiled at the word drink and asked Emmett for a 'disaronno and diet coke please Em. Bella you?

I nodded indicating I would have the same.

'Have you drunk before Bella?' Alice asked cheerfully. I would of felt embarrassed but after the way Rose and Alice had handled me earlier and what they discussed while getting ready, I knew this was one if the least embarrassing things to be asked.

'Yeah once with a friend.' I still couldn't help but grimace at the memory, I shook it out of my head and Rose and Alice simply frowned at my reaction and decided to let in drop for now.

Emmett brought the drinks back over and I gingerly took a sip, it tasted great like liquid Battenberg, I smiled, much better than vodka.

'Stick with us Kid we'll show you the ropes.' I laughed at Emmett going all big brother on me.

Alice disappeared a little while later so I stuck with Rose and Emmett, loads of people came up to talk to them and they easily conversed with everyone, making sure to bring me into the conversation. It was nice, I didn't speak much only really to Rose and Emmett. Emmett brought one of his big arms across my shoulders while he was talking to me about sports I understood bits and pieces from watching TV with my dad.

Eventually Rose and Emmett went off on their own, and I decided to try and find Alice.

I walked around the large house and couldn't find her anywhere. I strolled into a another large room, which I'm guessing was the dining room, judging by the large table, which had a poker game on it. I noticed his bronze hair first at the far end of the table looking intently at the cards in his hand, I was openly staring at him and almost like he could feel my eyes boring into him, he looked up and brought he green eyes directly to look at me and stare right back at me for what felt like an eternity but it reality was probably just a few seconds.

Our connection was broken when a girl abruptly sat down in Edwards lap, letting her strawberry blonde hair tickle his face while she nuzzled into his neck, his eyes dropped to her and smiled briefly she was obviously saying something to him and I felt like an intruder being there.

I was willing my muscles to move when I felt a small hand on my shoulder. Then I heard a gasp. I turned and it was Alice and she looked horrified. I followed the direction her eyes were locked on and there was Jasper nestled between a girl's legs with dark hair, who were sat on the side in a full make out session.

I guess I had my answer Alice definitely liked Jasper and what was happening in front of her broke her heart. I saw her face fall like a sky diver with no chute and her shoulder visibly slumped forward it was like someone instantly sucked all the sparkle out of her.

I gently pulled on her arm and she followed me silently away, I wasn't an expert on being friends with girls but I have seen enough girl flicks and Sex and the city episodes to know that the best way to help Alice right now was a drink.

I walked straight up to the make shift bar and looked dumbly at all the bottles, I hadn't thought this though, I didn't know what drink. Alice looked at me then the bar and obviously guessed what was wrong and picked up a bottle that looked fairly full and the two small glasses filling each to the brim then handing me one and took the other up to her lips, I copied her, she parted her lips and swallowed the whole glass in one then looked at me, again I copied.

I coughed once the liquid that burned my throat was all gone, the silence had been broken.

'More?' I enquired looking into Alice's deep sad caramel eyes. She simply nodded her head and repeated this process.

After the second shot, Alice tugged my hand and we walked away from the bar and up to her room, bringing the bottle in her other hand. We sat down on her floor that a few short hours ago we had been rolling around on laughing, and each took another shot. I was feeling it go straight to my head and Alice still wasn't talking, it was eerie I had only known her a week but she was never this quite and stoic.

I had to do something to help her but I wasn't sure how. I thought about how much she had done for me and how trusting she was to me, then that I had done very little to open up to her besides discuss books and films.

I knew to get her to open up I would have to offer something up first.

I took a deep breath and then started. I knew what story would help this situation but it didn't make it any easier to talk about.

'Back in phoenix I only really had one friend, his name was Jacob, but he was more like my brother, his dad was married to my mum years ago, like marriage 3 or something like that.

We were close and we hung around together all the time after school. Any way about 4 months ago, Jake decided that as it was Friday night and we were alone at my house I should have my first experience at getting drunk, apparently the kids he hung around with did it all the time, and it was about time that I tried it too.

I paused to look at Alice her eyes were trained on me, encouraging me to go on.

'We stole a bottle of vodka from my mum's cabinet and we sat drinking that, I clearly couldn't handle a lot of drink being my first time. I some how managed to get into my bed, thinking Jake would simply sleep on the sofa like he normally did. I woke up about 3 or 4 in the morning and felt something warm near me, it was Jake and he was kissing by neck and touching me, he had taken my top off and was touching my skin. It took me a while to realise what was happening still being drunk and all, when I tried to push him away he pinned me tighter to the bed and told me to stop fighting he knew I wanted it as much as him. He had started to kiss me and I couldn't move when my mum came in and went mad. Jake was kicked out and I tried to explain but she was so angry that she wouldn't listen and I wasn't making any sense still being drunk. That why I had to come here with my dad when she moved aboard as I apparently couldn't be trusted.'

I had been looking down at the floor and finally looked up to meet her eyes and she had tears threatening to spill out onto her smooth cheeks.

'I love Jazz, always have, but we were just friends, then I went out with another lad to make him jealous and he got so mad, apparently he was a rival baseball player or something, and he never looked at me the same again, we were close to getting together and I just wanted to push him over the edge but I messed up. Edward told me he still likes me and tonight I was going to try and seduce him, but then I saw him with that counter-sitting-stupid-hair-short-skirt-wearing tramp! I don't know what to do. I was so sure things would work out this time; he's my soul mate Bella.'

I had guessed as much, but I wanted to hear Alice say it, and once she was done the tears spilled over. In between sobs she managed to say

'Sorry about your friend, sob, he's a jerk, sob, but I'm glad you're here, sob, I won't ever come onto you drunk, sob laugh' I couldn't help but laugh to. All this soul sharing had sobered me up so I took it upon myself to pour another round of shots,

'Let's find out shall we?' with that I downed the shot, stood up and pulled Alice with me, wiped under her eyes. 'You're much better looking than Jake anyway, I don't think I'd say no.' again we laughed and stumbled out of the door and back to the party careful to avoid Jasper.

When we found Rose again, she joined in with us doing shots, she looked worried at Alice and said, 'I saw what my dickhead brother is doing, I'm going to kill him if that cheers you up any?'

'Thanks Rose, but don't bother if you get caught I'd lose you going to jail and all, I'm done and ready to have fun.' With that she pulled her phone out and starting texting someone.

'Like I'd get caught.' Rose sounded offended so I offered her another shot which she happily took.

We all staying together messing around on the make shift dance floor, thankfully not seeing Jasper, but Alice seemed distracted by texting for the rest of the evening. We drank a lot of shots the bottle was almost empty, and I decided to go and find some more, while Alice texted and Rose dirty danced on Emmett, who looked to be enjoying every minute.

I stood looking at the bar again, but realised my vision was a bit blurry making it difficult to read the many many bottles on the table.

'Whatcha looking for?' a velvety voice called from behind me. I could feel his green eyes staring at me even without looking. Temporarily I was paralyzed until my brain chose that moment to re join me and brought back the image of the strawberry blonde girl on his lap and the fact that HE was the reason Alice was sad, HE had told her that Jasper liked her and gotten her hopes up.

Turns out that drinking brought me out of my shell, I had been talking and dancing with Alice, Rose and Em all night and now my new found bravery was unleashed on Edward.

I turned around and stared at him directly into the deep pools of his green eyes and normally would have blushed and hidden away, but not brave Bella.

'I'm looking for a drink, not that its any of your business, I'm mad at you.' Then turned back to the bar.

'What the hell have I done?' I heard his voice behind me and I peered over my shoulder as he stepped level with me and placed his hand on my shoulder trying to get me to face him again.

'You're the reason Alice is sad, okay Jasper is the main reason, but you Mr were the catalyst.' I felt very proud of myself standing up for my friend and not turning into a puddle of goo around a very not and now very mad looking boy.

'What the Fuck????' his grip tightened on my shoulder and I felt Goosebumps rising on my flesh, this wasn't meant to make me feel good, but the electricity between had turned up a gear as he stepped right up to my side. I could feel the heat rolling off his tight body.

_Wait not meant to be noticing that, concentrate, mad remember._

I turned to face him and started to poke him in the chest to emphasis my point 'You' _poke_ 'told Alice' poke 'that Jasper' poke 'liked her' poke.

He looked dumbfounded and grabbed my finger that had been poking him. His feature still looked angry his eyes were staring directly into mine and I could feel his breathe on my face and he smelt amazing and sweet and if I wasn't so focused on being mad I may have passed out right there.

'He was kissing another girl, when Alice came to find him.'

'Shit, I forgot about that.' He let go of my finger and dropped his stare to the floor, 'I was too busy sorting Jazz out once he realised what happened, I sent him home.' He brought his eyes back up to me, full of sadness now the anger had completely dissipated 'Alone' he added for emphasis.

'I told him it wasn't a good idea, he didn't listen, I didn't mean to hurt Alice, please don't be mad at me.' He was pleading still looking into my eyes,

_How does he do that dazzle me so I can't think straight?_

'Fine, but leave her now, I've only just made her happy again and promised to get her drunk so she could take advantage of me later.'

_Shit did I seriously just say that? _

He clearly pick up on that as his eyes darted up to meet mine once again and looked like they were about to explode.

'You better go back to your girl toy any way.' I used every ounce of strength I had to step away from him, and grab the first bottle I could focus on and turned back to the room with my waiting friends only to have three pairs of eyes staring at me as I walked away from Edward.

_How much had they seen? Shit we were stood so close together._

'What?' I demanded then poured a round of shots for everyone, sadly they were all still looking at me and Alice's jaw was hanging low.

'You like him.' Alice stated rather than questioned. Rose nodded and Em added 'He likes you. He never lets any one speak to him like that, only Pixie occasionally.' He pointed his thumb at Alice but they all kept there eyes on me, then flicked over my shoulder to where Edward had been standing, I guess he had just walked away as I felt the electricity disappear.

'What ever guys, I was just mad at him, now let's drink.' I was desperate to stop the madness, yeah I liked him, I mean seriously he's hot and clever, athletic and damn hot, but he would never be interested in me.

I passed the shot glasses around and finally everyone stopped staring and drank there damn shots.

_Going to need a lot more to drink now. _

At some point in the evening once the second bottle had gone, Rose and Em had disappeared Alice had Giggled about what they would be up to and I had flash backs to when we were getting ready for the party and the way the conversation had headed, I definitely didn't want to think of what they could be up to.

Alice and I somehow managed to climb the stairs to her room, everyone had long since gone, so when I tripped up a couple of steps, I wasn't embarrassed and blushing I was laughing right alongside Alice.

We both had collapsed onto her bed fully clothed

'Bella?'

'Yeah Alice'

'Thank you for tonight.'

'Any time' I knew what she meant.

'Bella?'

'yeah?'

'I'm too drunk to try it on with you.' We both laughed.

'Rain check?' I added, more laughter

'Rain check.' We then immediately feel asleep side by side.

I awoke with a start as I hit the floor, I needed to pee. I pulled myself up by the bed sheets and looked at Alice's small body on her huge bed, she looked tiny but luckily I hadn't woken her with the loud bang. I groped around her room trying to remember where the door was and hissed a few choices swear words when I walked into various bits of furniture.

_Will be bruised in the morning now, stupid drunk, uncoordinated Bella. _I mentally cussed myself.

_Success_

I found the door and wandered around the house to find the bathroom, I hadn't wanted to go in Alice's en-suite in case I had woken her up, but now that I was lost in her huge house I regretted it.

Eventually I found the bathroom and when the light hummed to life my head protested and I felt very dizzy, so quickly snapped it off, unfortunately I now had those annoying black dots in front of my eyes and despite trying to brush them away with my hands they remained and my impaired vision just got worse.

I found several empty rooms on the way back to Alice room and cursed myself for drinking so damn much.

_Hadn't you learnt your lesson the last time? Drink = bad times._

I was about to give up when I found a room with a large bed and someone already on it.

_Great Alice is still asleep, I'll just quietly get back into bed and no one needs to know about my drunken lost adventure in the house._

I felt very proud of myself as I drifted back to sleep, and when I felt a warm blanket come over me I sighed happily.

I felt Alice stirring next to me in bed, which brought me out of my dream about large bottles spinning around on a table and dancing shot glasses.

I still felt warm and I could smell a delicious sweet aroma all around me and I sighed happily.

The warm across me contracted and pulled me closer to a large wall of warm that smelt even better up close.

_Wait a minute, Alice is tiny? I know that smell?_

I slowly willed my eyes to open, my head protesting with every millimetre and announcing a hang over from hell was in store for me today.

My head started to clear from the fog and remember the events from last night.

_Drink, Sleep, Bathroom, Sleep._

I opened my eyes fully and was greeted with the vision of Edward lying next to me with his arm holding my body close to his.

I abruptly sat up on the bed.

'FUCK!!!!'

**Next chapter EPOV on what happened, heheh sorry bout the cliffie!**


	8. Chapter 8

EPOV:

Thank god its party day, I know I was against it to start with but now that its here and I'm driving to get drink, Bring. It. On.

This week has been far too strange for me, I'm looking forward to ignoring it all and having some fun, pixie parties practically demanded it.

After the baseball game Wednesday things were odd between Bella and me, and I defiantly didn't want to piss Alice off again, it took her a full 24 hours to talk to me again after that little incident. I tried to avoid Bella, so I stayed away from the art room despite really needing to get some work done after training on Thursday but she would be there so that was the end of that. Bio was difficult though as we had to work together and she barely made eye contact or spoke, beside one word answers and so I followed her lead despite how awkward it felt. If Alice thought I was doing anything to upset her new friend I would be in trouble. Its all for making my life easier.

With the weekend finally here I was ready to unwind and get back to normal. Em, Jazz and I were heading to Port Angeles in my Volvo with a hefty shopping list consisting mainly of booze. I never get carded I simply flash my famous Cullen smile and the till girl normally carries on... Its only the fact were too well known in Forks to try and get served there, a lesson learnt last year when Dad and Esme went on there honeymoon. Em didn't have any I.D and couldn't get served, and the shop owner told Dad, bad times.

With the windows down and my IPod on shuffle the ride was going well, Em and Jazz were arguing over baseball stats but that was just a buzz in the background as I zoned them out and concentrated on the music. Placebo easing my previous angsty mood. I love driving, the feeling of being in control of something bigger than you soothes me, its probably why we managed the journey there in half the time it of taken if Jazz was driving.

Getting the shopping list was easy, Em acting like the eternal five year old he is was going down the aisles of the supermarket riding on the trolley, Jazz was being more useful and reading out the list Alice had given us.

'Whatever you do don't forget the Disaronno, Alice will castrate us if we forget again, you remember last Halloween.'

I shuddered at the thought, happy Alice makes an easy life and forgetting her one and only favourite drink would be an insult, so I pick up 3 bottles to be safe and looked at Jazz who was grinning at me, he understood.

'Pick up some gold flecked vodka too I promised Maria we would have some.'

'Have you told Alice about Maria yet?' I said with a raised eyebrow, he just scowled back.

'What is there to tell? Anyway, Tanya's coming and will make your night and Maria will make mine, good times! Don't be such a woman about it;'

'Fuck you Whitlock, just take these.' I ordered passing him some Bacardi.

The ride home was more chilled out, and I got thinking: if this Maria chick was going to be there I would be running interference all night with Alice but I hoped Jazz wouldn't be stupid enough to get caught with another girl despite playing it cool, so I took the ride home as the calm before the more than likely storm.

* * *

Party time at last, as much as I bitch and moan bout Alice's parties, I do enjoy them at the time. After, however is a different story, mainly cause I always end up on clean up duty while she's sleeping off her hangover and Em bangs Rose not so quietly in his room.

Before is nearly as badasMe, Em and Jas are also on set up duty , although we were given clear instructions on what to do from Alice, as she had plans before the party.

It wasn't as difficult as it seems mainly involves setting up the huge bar in the kitchen and in the living room so that everyone could easily get a drink, oh yeah that and put breakables away, after what happened at Lauren Mallory's house I would never risk my families shit.

It took a grand total of ten minutes before we gave up, with no one to supervise we get easily distracted and the x box got broke out and a full on war Halo stylee had occurred between us, and frankly they never should a chance cause I'm Edward Cullen and I own Halo.

Jas got bored quickly and started trying to distract me so that Em would win and I would finally get off the box, Em stayed quiet and focused on an attack, _unlucky dude saw that coming! Eat plasma grenade!_

'Yes!' won again.

'So Maria is definitely coming tonight and her friend Tanya is coming with, so you in for a game of wing man or what?' Jas spoke up when he started his attempt at betting me.

'Dude what is this, Fucking Top Gun, when the hell do you need a wing man, man the Fuck up and sort your own crappy love life out.' I growled out a response never looking away from the huge flat screen in front of me.

'Don't be a dick dude.'

Em, hurt at not being elected as chief wing man quickly piped up; 'Hold up, Jas YOU got a girl, when the fuck did this happen and why has no one told me?? I'm the King of Pussy, I can help.' I'm pretty sure almost shattering my ear drum with the level he announced that to the world.

'Em inside voice please you giant asshat.' Em has two volumes loud and fucking loud I knew this but I also knew that the Esme-like comment in my most patronising voice would piss him the hell off.

'Seriously dude, the Pussy your king of is my fucking sister, I don't want to hear about it, which I why I haven't told you, 'sides it's seriously strictly first base but cock blocking Eddie here is stopping me stealing a few more.' Jas was whining now I just rolled my eyes, Em not even slightly offended started telling Jas how to undo a girl's bra without her realising it, as first as Jas got redder and redder.

'Shut the Fuck up Em I Swear to god………………. Just stop.'

Em didn't miss a beat as he carried on, earning another eye roll from me, as Jas jumped across the couch and they started wrestling.

'OH OH OH she's here yeah!' the squeal interrupted my laughing as I saw a dash of black inky hair run past the door and outside, promptly dragging…….who the hell knows, upstairs to her room.

Guess that's why she so excited some poor sap had agree to the Alice Brandon Barbie dress up time. Rose had seen sense and put a stop to that shit years ago, someone was in for a hell of an evening.

I carried on changing to a live mission feeling the need for a challenge as dumb and dumber mauled each other at my feet having fallen off the couch.

'Emmett Cullen get your hands off my brother you giant idiot and get off the floor, I'm not waiting here all day.'

'Rosie!' Em jumped up at her voice with the biggest dumbass grin on his face, still holding Jas in a headlock.

'Dude let the fuck go!' Jas whined and grasped, the fucker was turning pretty blue, deserve him right for messing with a huge football player like Em really.

Em released. Jas stormed off towards the kitchen 'Mines a JD and coke dude!' I shouted after him, might as well start the party now the people I actually wanted to chill with tonight where all here, expect Rose that is.

'Get your own ass hole, thanks for the help there.' He mumbled back while I heard two glasses of jack single barrel being poured.

'What's a wing man for??' sarcasm dripping from every word.

'Since your all working very hard down here and clearly have everything under control I'm going to help Alice and guest get ready.' Rose responded with sarcasm to match my own.

'Wait up I'll show you the way' Em added following her as she flipped her long blonde hair over her back walking out the door and heading for the stairs.

I bet they only make it to his room, typical night with those two, it amazing he has time for baseball and football and his sexual antics, let alone the fucking energy, he must be part rabbit somewhere, I mused to myself as Jas brought my good friend Jack to my side. First sip is always the smoothest and I couldn't wait for this, it had been a while.

'Whose Alice got upstairs?' Jas asked reaching for the forgotten Xbox controller.

'Dunno, don't care, I'm ready to chill and have some fun' I downed the glass to prove my point as the door bell rung and the first group of people let themselves in the door. Jas hopped up from next to me to hit the huge stereo system which I had set up from my I tunes library for the night, as Jessica sat down next to me, In a poor attempt at being casual as she leaned in to kiss my cheek rubbing her barely covered chest over me, I noticed her short short skirt riding up as she leaned over.

_Shit, time to get another drink._

I stood and walked over to the kitchen, I heard laughing at the desperate display and meet a pair of vibrant blue eyes framed by strawberry blonde hair leaning on a girl with dark curly brunette hair, also laughing.

I felt a hand slam down on my shoulder, 'Dude meet Maria' he said pointing at the brunette and stepping closer to hug her and looked over his shoulder 'and this is Tanya' he nodded at the blue eyed girl.

_Could be a good night after all. What have I got to lose?_

* * *

Em was nowhere to be found, I think he came back down briefly once people came in but we lost him after he also got introduced to Maria and Tanya, more than likely to go and torture some underclassmen into doing stupid drunken games.

Jas, me, Tanya and Maria all stood around in the kitchen talking and drinking, the girls gossiping about clothes and me rolling my eyes, drinking and oh yeah drinking.

I rather liked Tanya, _Damn Jasper being right, mental note don't tell him he was right, he will be hell to hang around with. _ She was funny and smart her comments on Lauren and friends were dead on, funny and delivered with perfect timing.

I was wondering to myself if I could pull off another drunken encounter of the female kind and how it would be easier if I didn't have to see her at school everyday when she interrupted my though process.

'So yeah I took 100 dollars off her in the one hand. Idiot betting on a two pair.'

'Hold up one fucking minute, you play poker?' I raised one eyebrow looking at her sceptically I have yet to meet a girl who likes poker so this was an interesting little twist.

'Err yeah I just spent like ten minutes telling you about it and……' I cut her off, rude I know but I suddenly had a great idea and it would get me out of everyone's way, people were getting rowdy and I was getting annoyed at them, I hadn't had enough to drink yet to handle that shit.

'Let's go.' I grabbed her hand; hit Jas around the back of the head 'dude poker is on. Chick plays, lets see how well.'

Jas nodded, Maria looked a bit confused about what the hell was happening and Tanya just smiled not at all pissed off at being stopped mid sentence once she realised what I had planned.

We all walked through the house to the dining room which had been out of bounds so far, we tried to contain people to one area of the house or they tend to get lost, I went into a large cupboard and pulled out my poker table top, chips and cards. Everyone sat down around the table as I set up. Jas was whispering into Maria's ear, thank god Alice was distracted enough with her human sized Barbie doll to stay away from Jas tonight, normally they were attached at the hip all night.

Tanya didn't look to happy, her eyebrows were closely knitted together and she definitely was frowning and fuck if I knew why, chicks right? She seemed happy in the kitchen when we were all talking.

'So you play Texas Hold 'Em right?' my question made her snap out of it, Jas and Maria looked my way too, Tanya leaned in real close and spoke softly into my ear 'prepare to get beat out by a girl.' She pulled away and had the most wicked smile on her face.

_Bring it on, I like a good challenge._

* * *

Poker was going good; Tyler and Eric popped in and out joining in for a few hands then leaving again.

Jas and Maria kept getting up to go and get drinks, while Tanya threw them the evil eye. I was winning at poker at usual, it's what I do, win.

Tanya was pretty good and took me to town on a few hands here and there. I really like talking to her it was really easy and she was funny, telling stories about her two sister's Kate and Irina, they were a dysfunctional family, worse than mine, so clearly we got along like a house on fucking fire, but something was missing or not right.

Don't get me wrong she a total hottie, but after my initial reaction to her, I was feeling more of a friends vibe than anything sexual, and something was up with her and Maria, she looked so hurt whenever Jas and her went outside.

We were left alone again whilst drinks were being filled, feeling pretty damn relaxed in Tanya's company I decided to find out what the deal was, cause Jas was my friend and I had his back.

'So what's up with you and Maria? You're looking so pissed at her whenever Jas and her go outside for drinks? Jas is a good guy he won't hurt her you don't have to worry about your friend.'

Her face dropped and her eyes started to tear up then flood down her cheeks.

_Shitshitshitshit, what the fuck do I do??_

'Tanya? Tanya, don't cry, I'm sorry its none of my business, don't worry about I, please just stop crying.' I just sat and stare at her what the hell do I do?

_Hug? Or would that just give her the wrong idea?? Fuck sake, just do something!_

So I leant forward and she turned into my shoulder and sobbed.

'Sorry…..Edward…. its just…..so hard…… and complicated and I……………….didn't meant to do this to you.'

_HUH?_

'Huh? I'm really confused right now?' I didn't entirely mean to say that out loud, not my business right?

Tanya sat upright in her chair and wiped her eyes and looked straight at me.

'I feel like I can trust you Edward you're a good guy, so if you tell anyone what I'm about to say I swear I will hunt you down and smother you in your sleep, and since I know where your house is it won't be difficult.'

'Err okay……. I think.' _I definitely need more to drink._

'I'm in love with Maria.' The words just sort of well out of her mouth.

'Are you fucking kidding me?' I was gobsmacked I mean seriously was I having this conversation, please tell me it's a dream and I'm passed out in bed right now, I pinched my arm. Ow, it hurt. Maybe a shot or two would be appropriate now?

Tanya looked at me amused for a second, trying to figure out what the hell I was doing. 'Okay this is weird telling you but I do Love her, have for a while, we even kissed when we were drunk a few weeks back, but she freaked out and started this… this… this thing with your friend Jasper and I swear she's just doing it to hurt me, she in denial.'

'Holy shit dude, this is well out of my league right now……Tanya….. I mean what the hell?'

'I told you I'm messed up. I know she feels the same way about me, but she too scared so she in major denial. Okay what I'm going to ask you next is way out of line and know you don't owe me anything but…………….' She paused and looked down at the table.

'Could you act like you're really into me so I can make her jealous and make her see how it feels to be me the last little while?' She looked at me really sheepishly. What the hell do you say to that??

'Err……………..okay?' _Genius Edward, way to use that 4.0!!!_

'OH MY GOD REALLY????' she squeaked. 'You're serious??? Thank you sooooo much!'

'Yeah why not, got nothing else planned for tonight, fuck it let play the denial game.' I shrugged my shoulders and she launched herself into my arms to hug me in an Emmett strength bear hug just as Jas and Maria walked in, the look on her face was brilliant. Maybe I was just more aware of her reaction now, whatever it was, this was an entertaining game.

Tanya and Maria kept trying to out do one another with affection towards me and Jas; I found it totally amusing and couldn't help but laugh into Tanya's hair and describe Maria's face when we hugged or got close. Jazz, bless the dumb fucker, must have thought he was the luckiest guy in the world with this hot girl practically throwing herself at him.

She was between his legs, snogging the face off of him, while he sat on the side, Tanya went to get us drink when I felt an amazing tingly feeling all over me and I felt complied to look up towards the hall way.

I locked eyes with the deep pools of brown chocolate and could barely look away, she looked amazing grey dress hugging all her curves and her hair so shiny and silky looking, my hand twitched to reach out and touch it. It felt like I spent an eternity staring at her, and I was happy to spend an eternity more when something dropped down into my lap sobbing.

Tanya, I looked down at her and whispered into her ear, she was clearly upset that she had just walked in on Jazz and Maria mid make out.

'shhhhh, shhh it will be alright.' I smiled into her hair.

_Damn it Tanya your timing sucks I think I was having a moment then._

I heard a gasp that drew my eyes back to the door, but it wasn't Bella that I had to worry about because there next to her was Alice.

_Shit Jazz this isn't going well._

Her face had completely fallen and she looked worse than Tanya did earlier, and Jas that mother fucker hadn't even noticed the girl he was mad about had just walked in on him trying to get to second base with a maybe lesbian.

_Holy fuck, I need way more to drink to handle this._

Bella led Alice away thankfully, I whispered to Tanya, 'Tanya I'm ending this shit get Maria home, tell her that Jazz had too much to drink and is puking, then go sort your shit out together, cause it was fun before but not when my family gets hurt.'

She nodded weakly not fully understanding what I was talking about but just glad to get Maria all to herself.

I picked her up from my lap and put her back in her chair and walked over to Jasper.

'Jasper, a word.' I said calmly despite feeling nothing but calm I was tempted for strangle the mother fucker for hurting Alice that way.

Jazz didn't answer; he did however put his hand in the air in an attempt to wave me away. That did it, best friend or not, no one dismisses me like that, ever, fucker was going to get it now.

'Fuck this shit, Maria get your shit and get out, Tanya take her away. Jasper fucking Hale you utter fucking prick, I have one word for you………..Alice.' I pointed at the door so he got the picture.

Maria and Tanya scurried away out the door and hopefully far far away now.

'You Fucker, you tell me you like Alice, then you pull this shit???' I shouted at him

'What the Fuck Dude, you were fine with this a minute ago, what the hells wrong with you?' he shouted back at me.

'Okay dick, I told Alice that you like her,' he went to interrupt me but I cut this shit out, I had a lot to say. 'She fucking likes you for some unknown reason, she kept saying she had plans for you two and grinning like an idiot' His face dropped instantly.

'I tried telling you this was a bad idea but I though seeing as you only made out a few times in private you wouldn't do anything dumb in Alice's god damn house! So I stayed out of it, but she walked in on you eating that lesbian's face….'

'Lesbian?' he looked confused. 'I'm not done yet so shut the fuck up.' I responded sitting back down in my poker chair,

I went on to explain about Tanya and Maria's 'relationship'

'Fuck' Jazz whispered 'I need to talk to Alice I have to make it right, are you sure she likes me dude?'

'Well she did, can't say will much now, she looked broken dude when she saw you, I think you need to leave it be for a few days until she feeling better.' I felt a bit bad for him now.

We sat in quite contemplation for a while unsure how long.

'Dude its Alice, I've totally fucked up I need to make it right' Jazz sounded dead and resigned like he had lost his fight.

'Not now, go home, wait a bit, let me see if I can damage control and I'll talk to you tomorrow, we'll figure this shit out.' I walked him to the back door, his shoulders hunched dragging hiss feet the whole way.

This was going to get worse before it gets better, Alice gets sad then gets even and I hated to think what she would do once the sad part was over, plus Rose was going to kick his ass when she found out.

I was trying to decide whether to talk to Alice or find that idiot Em who had been MIA all night.

I had spent ages with Jasper and the party was still going I had got distracted and few times and ended up talking with some baseball buddies, when I saw her walking towards the bar, well sort of swaying and I couldn't help but take in all the curves of her body_, we defiantly had a moment._

I found myself walking towards her, I had no control over my legs they simply took me and I may of stared at her perfect ass most of the way if I'm being honest, cause Damn it was good.

I was right behind her she was looking at the bottles confused, 'Whatcha looking for?' I enquired cause she looked really cute with her nose all screwed up and her eyes darting from bottle to bottle.

She turned to face me, and meet my gaze dead on but it wasn't like before there was something else in her eyes and if I hadn't of had as much to drink I would of seen it coming, well maybe.

'I'm looking for a drink, not that its any of your business, I'm mad at you.' Then she turned away, seriously bad vibes but what the fuck had I done to her? I definitely didn't deserve that.

'What the hell have I done?' I tried to get her to face me again so I could look in her eyes and figure it out but she was having none of it.

'You're the reason Alice is sad, okay Jasper is the main reason, but you Mr were the catalyst.'

This comment grated on me. It wasn't my fucking idea for Maria and her mate to come!

'What the Fuck????' I felt my grip tighten on her shoulder sending surges of electricity through me. Damn that felt good.

She started poking me in the chest to emphasis her point as she told me all about Alice again and seriously I didn't think she would be mad about that. It clicked then she was the Barbie and she clearly cared about Alice and I'm pretty sure that's the loudest I've ever heard her speak. My now drunken brain wasn't working properly and this was too much to take in. I had managed to grab her finger to stop her poking me or I would bruise.

When I tried to explain I looked down, I sounded pathetic I wouldn't of listened to me at all, but she appeared to be, so I looked directly up at her again and tried to show everything I needed to through my glaze and she looked like she got it when she muttered something about being in bed and girl on girl action?

_Holy hell I may have a coronary right now if another hot girl admits she's a lesbian to me._

My eyes must have been bugging out of my head I knew my heart was going crazy, and then she left 'You better go back to your girl toy any way.' With a bottle in hand.

_Shit she thinks I'm with Tanya, this evening fucking sucks, never attending a pixie party again_!

I watched her walk away over to Alice, Em, and Rose jaws all slack and bugged eyed too.

_Fuck this shit I'm going to bed, hope tomorrows better._

I blocked out there conversation as I stalked off towards the stairs and the sanctuary of my bedroom, I sure as hell needed it tonight.

* * *

I hadn't slept well that night I kept tossing and turning, until at some point I felt something beside me so I curled into it and held on, I instantly fell into a much deeper sleep, got to love pillows. It gave me a warm and relaxed feeling.

'Fuck!'

_What the hell?_ The warm feeling was ripped from my arms as the loud noise brought me back to the real world, my eyes flew open and they took a few seconds to process what the hell I saw.

Bella Swan jumping up from my bed pulling half the covers with her and tripping over them on her way to the door across the room.

She looked scared out of her whits and was mumbling far too quickly for me to understand. I pinched myself again and oww, definitely awake.

'Bella, what the hell are you doing in my room?' I asked confused as Alice, Rose and Em all appear at my door crashing it open, staring at me then Bella, my bed and the sheets everywhere.

_Holy Fucking Shit today wasn't going to be any better. _


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: My deepest apologises for being the worse updater in history, but now i'm back and will try my hardest to update much much more regularly. Im already on the next chapter so will keep working and be back soon. Hope if your even still reading this that you enjoy!**

BPOV:

Oh my god my head was spinning, everyone was staring at me as a tripped over the blanket and I was going to puke.

I pushed passed everyone in the door frame, much to their amusement; I think I heard Emmett say something about Edwards's effect on women as I shouted out.

'I'm going to be sick.'

I ran down the stairs to the bathroom which in my hung-over state I could find extremely easily, I swear when you need to be sick you have internal radar that gets you to the nearest bathroom on auto pilot!

I emptied the contents of my stomach into the polished porcelain bowl and felt the raw ache in my throat from bile acid burn once there was no more to bring up.

'I'm never drinking again' I mumbled to myself finally feeling able to try and stand up after several dry heaves. Alice was stood watching me in the door frame with an amused expression on her face clearly she was doing much better with her post alcohol morning, so I frowned at her and even that hurt to do.

'Ahh don't be mad at me, I have a hollow leg, people are always fooled by how much I can drink.' She smirked at me taking my hand and leading me back to her room and into her bathroom.

She handed me a warm face cloth so help clear the slight sweat sheen that was on my forehead after the trauma of being sick, and then promptly got my toothbrush out and loaded it with toothpaste.

'We have plans today I need you looking your best.' Still smiling and me still frowning, I didn't think I'd be able to go anywhere any time soon, my head was pounding, and my vision felt blurry and the dizziness hadn't yet fully gone any way.

'Alice I don't think I can handle anything today, beside I can't face any one after what happened last night!' I threw my head into my folded arms on the bathroom counter to hide, not very affective but the best I had in my current state.

'Speaking of what happened last night… what happened last night? You were in bed with me when I went to sleep and I wake up to you screaming in my step brothers bed and then you bolt, leaving him very confused and mumbling not very nice things at us and then closing the door in my face.' She was rambling and I think I got all the words my brain was just taking a long time to process that much information.

She was looking at me expectantly a few minutes later. 'Well?'

'Okay' I sighed 'I got up to find the bathroom, which I did but I may have had difficulties making it back, and kinda got lost in this mansion of a house.' I paused as a new wave of nausea washed over me, unsure if its alcohol or embarrassment induced.

'I found a room, I thought it was yours cause there was somebody in the bed alone, I climbed in and went back to sleep. When I woke up I realised my mistake, cause you don't strike me as a spooner, and freaked out at my mistake. Happy?'

'Hold up, you spooned Edward?' Her eyebrows were raised and her voice a few octaves higher.

'That's what you picked up on throughout all that? I'm sorry Alice I was drunk and come to think of it I'm still mad at him, so can we please, please drop this?'

I was begging and I think in my hung-over looking like crap state Alice took pity on me and finally let it drop, only to smirk again.

'Fine dropped, for now, but I can't guarantee Em will. Now get Human we have a lunch date today.' She ran out of the bathroom closing the door behind her.

HUH?

Turns out Alice works quick, apparently the phrase 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' had been invented for Alice.

Our lunch date was with James the baseball player that Alice had briefly dated before to get Jasper jealous, and his team mate Mike Newton.

Oh what fun this was going to be. Alice certainly had an evil streak in her for someone so small, and it quickly prompted me to promise myself to never piss her off cause an angry pixie is a bad pixie, or is that an imp?

_Huh must look up info on mystical creatures for future internal monologue._

Alice had initially tried to argue about my outfit for our outing saying it wasn't cute and first datish?

'Come on Bella how are you ever going to impress anyone wearing leggings, converses and a band tee? Don't even get me started on that good damn hoodie.' She flicked the draw string and pulled the hood down for emphasis, before turning off into her closet.

'First off this tee is amazing, Placebo rock live, so get over it. Secondly we discussed the converse last night, so whatever and b, wait hold on I got lost somewhere…'

Alice laughed at me throwing a black jumper dress in my direction from the black hole that is her wardrobe.

'Oh yeah thirdly, I don't care what this guy thinks I'm only coming so your not alone, I'm not interested in dating.' _Especially with someone as dumb as the name mike, seriously how plain and just eurgh and generic. _I added internally.

'Fine whatever, but when you and MIKE fall in love and get married and have hundreds of mini Mikes and Bella's, then I'll proudly remind you for this moment. Let's go your giving me the headache now.'

'Meh, what you gonna do?' I shrugged and pulled my hood back up and followed Alice out to her car.

The date was awful, mini golf? Seriously what where they thinking, me with a projectile and a potential weapon, how would this ever end well.

I managed to lose at least 4 balls, I hit Mike and James with my club, only once on purpose when Mike tried to come up behind me and help with my 'Stroke' err yeah right Mr. I wanna cope a feel, not going to happen. I tripped over all the obstacles; I mean honestly who puts a bridge on a mini golf course?

Needless to say I had a miserable time, Alice however flirted madly, the girl has skills, Olympic medal worthy skills. James was practically hanging on her every word and when she suggested that we go to the diner for dinner he almost picked her up and carried her off to her Porsche. I was evidently driving back with Mike, who was either feeling brave after the mini golf or had amnesia from when my ball hit him on the head, but he kept trying to subtly touch my leg while driving.

_Note to self buy Mike dictionary and high light word subtle!_

Okay I'll admit it, a hung over Bella is a bitchy Bella, Mike wasn't that bad, now that we were sat down waiting for Alice to show with James, they were so off letting James steal bases, _Rose would be proud of my use of baseball stuff right now_, they left before us and had yet to arrive.

My diet Coke was brought over and Mike came back form the bathroom, just as Alice sauntered in 20 minutes after we had arrived I might add, Sat down next to me and promptly started to sip from my cup.

'God i'm thirsty.'

'Wonder why that is Alice, thought you would have had tonnes to drink by now?'

'Bella Swan honestly what do you take me for?' she acted all innocent but the raised eyebrow said otherwise. We both sat giggling as Mike looked out the door for James; I followed his eye line and am greeted with Edward and Jasper walking in.

Jasper must have seen Alice and sped up to walk over.

'Alice, I…'

He was interrupted by James magically appearing and dropping down next to Alice putting his arm around Alice's shoulders and kissing her cheek. Jasper stood with jaw hanging open and eyes bugged out.

'Yeah Jasper?' Alice enquired with raised eyebrow as she leaned into James arm and rested her head there.

His eyes flashed with emotion, jaw snapped shut and he mumbled something like never mind before stomping off to Edward who had wisely stayed back and sat in a booth on the other side of the diner. They looked to be deep in discussion whenever my eyes happened to look in that direction.

What! I wasn't looking on purpose, (honest) but Edwards black oversized beanie hat kept disturbing my vision whenever he moved and I happened to look that way because of it.

I didn't follow the conversation much, I was really feeling bad by this stage, my hang over being replaced by tiredness, I could feel my eyes getting heavier and my head drifting towards my arms crossed on the table.

Thankfully Alice noticed and decided to call it a day, it was like 6 o clock now, and I felt justified in leaving. Mike grabbed me arm as I started to stand up from the booth.

'Hey I had a great time and would like to do it again some time. Could I get your number and give you a call or text?' Mike asked gently pushing his phone into my hand.

'Err yeah sure.' I quickly typed in my number I blame this on the sleep fog surrounding me, I hadn't planned on a repeat performance but now I had agreed for some reason. I looked at Edwards's table as we left and he was watching Alice and me with narrowed darkened eyes, he look evil in that moment and it made me shiver.

'Hey are you okay?' Alice looked at me in the eyes like she could read them.

'Yeah just a tired chill you know, early night for me I think.'

The drive back to Alice's was quick; well she does drive like a maniac. Getting into my truck felt heavily, I put an oldies radio station on and sang along on my drive home with the windows down, hoping that the cold air would keep my awake and prevent me from becoming road kill.

When I got to my house I barely made it up the stairs and took my shoes off before I fell asleep on top of my covers fully dressed.

The last part of my awake mind registered how it felt weird to be alone, before the darkness took over.

EPOV:

I tried to roll back over and sleep after Bella ran out of my room, but Em being the giant pain in my ass that he is jumped on my bed and tried to spoon me.

'Ahh don't worry Eddie I'm sure you don't have that effect on all the ladies, Jessica never ran outta here to be sick after you were done with her.'

Rose who was still by my door, started laughing at me but then turned to walk off calling Em away over her shoulder, no doubt to go for round, whatever the number was since last night.

Groaning I pulled the covers tighter as Em tried to take them with him as he left my bed, luckily he didn't fight too hard so I won.

I tried for like an hour to get back to sleep but wasn't having any luck, I kept tossing and turning. Something was missing, I pulled the spare pillow over to me and was hit by an amazing strawberry smell that hit the spot, but even hugging the pillow hadn't worked, only caused morning wood.

Giving up and dragging my sorry ass out of bed was the best I could do as I headed towards my bathroom, the shower was calling me to sort my, err, problem out so to speak.

The hot water was great on my skin, but made me hiss as it hit my hard on.

_Fuck I got to stop doing this._

I pictured Megan Fox and Angelina Jolie together like I normally would but it wasn't working. A stray thought of holding Bella in bed ran through my mind and it was like my body rejoiced and I twitched in my hand.

_Damn that felt good._

I gave in and indulged my bodies request and remembered the smell of my pillow and that did it.

_Fuck, fuckity fuck fuck fuck._

I released into my hand and promptly finished my shower off, trying to wash the dirty off me that I now felt at jerking off to an innocent memory of my step sisters new friend. Hell, it was so so tame to my normal perverted mind. It's not like I'm a freak or anything, but hey I am a 17 year old boy and by definition, horny as hell most of the time!

After towelling off and throwing on an old black t and grey sweats I drifted into my dark room to get on with my work, which I was still really behind on, but nothing was working out right, the angles, the definition, hell the shade was all wrong, I was frustrated at myself.

_Why can't it go fucking right, hell Bella said her art was for shit at the mo with no inspiration and she still produced fuck awesome work, why can't I? _

_Wait did I just think of Bella again?_

_Fuck, stop it!_

_It was innocent why beat yourself up?_

_Yeah she's like the only person round here who gets the art stuff dude, chillax or you'll bust an artery!_

God even my own internal fighting was pissing me off, I needed out of here and something to distract me, quick or I'm likely to carry on arguing with myself!

_Jasper, perfect he's way more fucked right now than me._

I grabbed my cell from the bed side after I slammed the dark room door, and hit jaspers number on my speed dial.

'Fuck off Cullen, I'm in hell, my head hurts, fuck that my whole body hurts, I feel like I've been tackled by a building, or Em.' He sounded like shit, voice gruff from alcohol mis-use. Light weight I had twice as much as him and felt fine.

'Man up bitch, I need out of here, and you're my distraction.'

He attempted to argue 'Fuck yo...' but I interrupted

'And we need to talk about Alice.' Silence on the other end of the phone. I'm a bastard, I knew that would work, always did.

'Pick me up in half an hour; I need coffee, lots of fucking coffee.' Then he hung up.

24 minutes later I pulled my Volvo up Jazz's drive way and beeped the horn; I knew that shit annoyed the hell out of him so I was smirking as I did it.

'Cullen, god damn volume, my head feels like a mariachi band stomped through it on repeat.' Jasper climbed in the car in torn jeans a battered t, beanie hat and sunglasses even though it was dark and murky outside. Hang over wardrobe 101.

'Dude you look like shit, did you even shower?' smirk still in place as I turned the radio down, I admit Korn this early while hanging was a bit much.

'Fuck you… Coffee… stat.' He leaned against the window and shut up not uttering another word until I slammed my car door while getting out at the diner, mother fucker had fallen asleep.

Strolling away and laughing as Jazz hit his head hard on the window, I walked through the door looking for a booth to hide away in, when the chestnut colour of Bella's hair caught my eye, next to her that dick Mike Newton from Port Angeles High Baseball squad, I felt my anger levels rapidly rising until Jazz, not noticing I had stopped moving, walked into the back of me.

'Oh my god Alice, I need to talk to her.' Jazz stated the last part confidently.

_Shit_

I hadn't even spotted Step-ho I was too focused on Bella and Mother fucking Newton inching closer to her, but this stunt reeked of Alice, a woman scorned and all that.

Unfortunately I processed this all too slow and saw James 'douche-bag' Smith heading to Alice and Bella's table too late to warn Jazz.

_He's not going to be happy after this._

I made myself get in a booth and vowed to stay away unless Jazz got into trouble, I had no right to be causing a fight, and she's not really my sister after all.

_Fuck, poor Jazz, he hasn't even realised what was happening_

After a minute or so, Jazz came and slid into the booth opposite me, looking even worse than when I picked him up earlier. It wasn't like last time Alice went out with him, Jazz knew this was because of the shit he pulled last night, he had caused this and he couldn't be anger at her about it.

_This is why I don't date, too much fuckery going on, too many games._

'Dude I' I started but Jazz's eyes shot up to mine and had a distinct 'leave it the fuck alone look' that I have after losing a game, so I knew he was serious and dropped it.

We sat in silence, nursing a cup of coffee each, looking around the diner at all the other people many who were hanging from last nights party. I kept looking over at Alice and Bella's table, anxious to see what that ass-wipe Newton was doing with Bella.

_It's not like they have anything in common, what could they talk about?_

_Why do you care? _Shit back to the self arguing I came out to avoid this, I need out now.

Alice and Bella left eventually, I couldn't go before they did, in case I missed something, I was just looking out for them. I may have been staring a bit too hard as they left; I thought I saw Bella shiver. She gave that dick weed her number though and was leaning in really close to him as she did it.

I heard Alice's wheels squeal out of the parking lot and I winced, poor car.

'Bail?' I raised an eyebrow at Jazz and he nodded, still not spoken since he mumbled his coffee order.

More tense silence on the way home. Jazz managed to mutter 'thanks' at me as he closed the door to the Volvo.

I didn't blame him though I knew he was feeling mightily shitty right now and he would talk when he wanted to, not if I tried to make him, I'm the same way, probably why we get on so well, we know when to push and when to back away.

The house was quite when I got back, Dad and Esme must of gone out for dinner somewhere on the way home, delay coming home to a house full of teenager and I guess Em was at Rose's tonight, although I hadn't seen his jeep or Rose's BMW when I dropped Jas off.

The light was on and shining under Alice's door.

_Time to face the music._

I knocked gently and got on reply, so I knocked harder, but still nothing, I decided to go for broke and just opened the door and walked in.

'I thought you would get the hint if I didn't answer, I don't feel like getting a lecture off you, so just leave it.' She hadn't even looked up from her laptop; she was facing away from me lying on her stomach.

I slowly moved closer. 'I won't Ali, please just be careful, those guys are douches and I'd rather not have to damage my hand, battering them, when seasons still in.' Smirk firmly in place I wasn't letting her brush me off. I pulled her foot as I sat on the edge of her huge bed.

She finally turned around and had one eyebrow raised, she had definitely been around me too long, she had picked that up from me.

'You're sure of your self. I'm a big girl and can handle myself, don't worry, if any one needs a beating I'll be doing it. I prefer mental torture to physical though.' She added pointedly.

_Doesn't Jazz know it I_ had enough sense to turn the brain filter on for that one.

'Were cool?' I enquired

'Cool'

'Jazz?'

'Too soon Edward.'

'Kay.'

'Hey, have you seen this?' she barely paused so I couldn't answer.

'There going to be an art competition in Port Angeles, all mediums welcome, with a big cash prize and funding for a summer placement, as well as your own show. You should so enter, I can get Bella to do it as well, it's in like a month and a half, that's loads of time to get ready and you have so many good pieces stashed away up in your bat cave.'

'Woo, breathe Ali, send me the link, I'll take a look, but I'm not sure I have so much on with Baseball and school, I'm not entering something half assed. Don't push Bella either she'll do what she wants it's her art.

'ERRR how do you know about her work then Eddie boy?' damn that was my smirk too.

Pinching the bridge of my nose and closing my eyes I muttered my response.

'Leave it Alice.' I got up and walked to her door.

'She looked good with Newton though right?' I could hear the huge smile on the face as she said it.

My blood boiled and I slammed the door and stormed off to my room, why couldn't I just let it be? I have issues clearly.

Once in my room I peeled out of clothes and into sweats, loaded my iPod into the hub and hit random, before booting my laptop and looking at the link Alice had already sent me. It was a good opportunity, and I was interested, I just needed that spark, something to get me going, in order feel passionate about if I was going to do it. I don't do half measure and just over a month is added pressure.

_I wondered if Bella will enter? She's good enough._

I scolded myself for thinking about her anything and made myself a promise to focus on the competition instead.

I was exhausted, last night finally catching up with me; I powered the laptop down and turned the hub off, climbed into bed, then fell asleep hugging the other pillow, taking in an amazing scent.


End file.
